


With deadly intent

by Gizmomis



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Love, Murder, Redemption, Secrets, Serial Killer, Sex, Tom has a secret, ben has a secret, phychopat, protecting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Kimberly Clarke is a busy forensic investigator working in LA. She is called out to a murder scene a woman has been raped and killed. The first suspect is the man she had a date with the night before, which turns out to be no other than Tom Hiddleston.Soon it turns out that the killer isn't done, they have a sadistic serial killer on their hands, but Can it really be the beloved actor or is someone else behind.And Can Kimberly remain professional ?





	1. The first murder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction, leanding some Real persons, who of course have never done any such things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains explicit violence

Judith had just taken of her heels. Sighing with pleasure at being barefoot after a long night at being at a big charity event. But it had been worth the pain in her feet. Being his date was worth a lot. And she thought it had went well. He had said he would call her, so hopefully there would be a second date.

The doorbell rang. She look up confused, who would be at her door this late ? She went to the door and looked through the little spy hole. She hadn't really expected to see that man on her doorstep and opened the door. He was leaning on the doorframe and lopsided smirk playing on his lips. He looked absolutely sexy. "Good evening again Judith".

"Oh hi. I hadn't expected you. I mean here and now". She felt herself blushing slightly. It hadn't been long since they had said goodnight at the party.

"Can I come in ?" He asked, those intense eyes running over her. She nodded and stepped aside, closing the door after him.

He walked slowly into the living-room and she follows. She was unsure why he is here. What he wanted from her. "Can I get you anything ? Tea, coffee, wine ?"

"What about you Judith ? I much rather have you". His voice sends small vibrations through her body, making her gasp slightly. So that was why he had come.

He stepped closer and grabbed her chin rather harsly, pulling her to him. But she didn't resist him. It made his blood slowly boil. Such a whore, ready to sleep with him even though she hardly knew him, but she was in for a surprise, it wasn't going to be pleasurable at all.

She moaned as he kissed her hard. Her hands grabbing hold of his jacket as he tore her dress of her, not caring that it was right for the trash now. She didn't seem to mind either. "Don't you look delicious Judith".

Her giggles made him want to cause her pain. "Get out of that underwear darling if you want it to remain in one piece and get on the bed". She scrambled to comply and he watched her while he undressed. So easy. So eager to serve herself up to his desires. He thought while picking up a piece of the torn dress, placing it on the bed.

As he crawled up on the bed, hovering over her naked body. He knew this would be the time he took it the whole way. The moment he finally got his desires fulfilled and the thought made his erection throb almost painfully.

He started kissing down her neck, his hands on her body. He was being a bit rough but she was still moaning and enjoying it. But that wouldn't be long. Soon she would be screaming and fighting for her life. Just the way he liked it.

"Ouch. A little eager there". She gasped as he bite her neck a bit to hard. He just continued, his mouth finding her nipple sucking hard on it. Making her arch her back and moan his name.

But soon she whimpered and then she grabbed his hair, trying to pull his mouth away. "That hurts. Stop. Please stop". She started crying and struggling to get him of her, but he was to strong for her. 

This was a turn on for him. Her struggling trying to fight him of. This wasn't by far his first rape. They had just never dared turning him in. Feeling guilty that they had all said yes at first. Not thinking anyone would believe them.

"I don't want to. Please stop. Please leave". She tried but he chuckled humourlessly. "You don't really have a choice darling, but please do struggle, it only makes it more pleasurable for me".

Now she started figthing him for real and he grabbed the piece of her torn dress and bound her wrists together. He tied her to the headbord. "Oh and please scream too my dearest. No one will hear you up here in the hills". 

He put on a condom, before he grabbed her soft thighs and pulled them apart. She was crying and begging him not to do it, only turning him more on. "So baby are you going to be wet for me ?" He entered her without mercy, burrowing himself balls deep in her, making her scream out.

As he started fucking her roughly she was whimpering and pleading for him to stop. But of course he wasn't going to, he even held back to prolong his own pleasure. Telling her she is nothing but a cheap whore, deserving everything she gets.

"You know I am going to kill you right ?" He said almost softly, like he was declaring his love. She was sobbing. "Please don't. I promise I wont tell anyone. No one would believe me anyway".

"Sorry love. I have to". His big hands slowly closed around her neck and he squeezed hard while still pounding into her furiosly. She thrashed wildly under him and he liked that. Then her body started to go limp and soon after the light left her eyes forever. The feelings of power was so tantalising it made him cum harder than ever before. He made the instant decision that this wouldn't be his last kill. 

He got up and admired his work as he pulled of the condom and tied it up, putting it in his pocket as he pulled on his clothes. It suddenly hit him that he should get a souvenir. He looked down over Judith's naked body. Hmm something easy to take with him and to keep.

The smile on his face would have scared most people. Then he walked over to the bed, bending over the dead woman and biting into her nipple. He only had to chew a little, he felt the still hot blood fill his mouth as he tore it from the breast. Next time he wanted to do it while the whore was alive he thought as he put the small body part in his pocket.

Then he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of bleach emtying over the body, making sure no part was missed. And on the way out he used his sleeve to open and close the door not to leave prints.


	2. Kim vs. The hot date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Chris talks to the victims date

Kimberly Clarke had just gotten out of the shower when her phone buzzed. When she picked it up she saw it was Chris. Chris was her partner. He was a FBI agent and she worked as a forensic investigator with the bureau. "Morning Chris. What's up ?"

"Morning Kim. We got a murder up in the hills. Young woman, raped and killed. It is a bad one but besides the bed there is no sign of struggle". He says and she know when he says it is bad, it is probably even worse.

She is putting her things in her beat up messenger bag holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "I am on my way. Text me the address".

"Sure thing. See you in a bit then. I try to keep the locals from messing up things". He says before he ends the call.

She got the rest of her things together and got in her car. On the way there she stopped to get coffee for her and Chris. That had to make up for her missed breakfast.

When she arrived on the address there were a lot of nosy neighbours standing outside and she asked a couple of the locals to start asking around if anyone had seen or heard anything last night.

"So what do we have here". She asked Chris as she handed him his coffee. She was sipping from her own cup as she took in the scene. The bedroom looked like something out of a glossy magazine. Except from the bed that had the body of a young woman on it. Her hands tied to the headbord above her head.

Chris took a long sip from his coffee. "Judith Hale, twenty-nine years old. She was an actress, some smaller movies, nothing big. She has been raped quite brutally and strangled. Her left nipple is missing, it seems to have been bitten of".

Kimberly nodded and started looking closer. Taking in the details. "She had a hot date last night. Probably with someone new. I think we should see if we can find out who her date was and get him in for questioning".

"How do you know that ?" Chris looked at her and she smiled. "Easily. Look at the underwear thrown on the floor. It is brand new and very sexy. And every part of her is waxed and polished. She was expecting or hoping for something, hence the hot date. And I saw a bouquet of fresh flowers in the hallway. The kind men gives on a first date".

"You are right as always. I call it in and get them to check for her date. She is famous enough that it should be easy to find out who". Chris said getting his phone out calling it in.

Kimberly continued looking trough the scene. Taking pictures and collecting evidence until she was sure she hadn't missed anything. Then she let the coroner bag her and take her into the morgue.

 

When they later arrived at the office, director Alyssa Johnson was waiting for them. She was a stern no nonsense kind of woman and Kimberly loved working for her. "We got the date waiting in room 4. It was easy to find him. Some actor and they went to a very puplic charity event".

"Super ! We'll go have a chat with him then. Who is he ?" Kimberly asked, wondering if it was someone she knew. The director led the way. "Well I don't know him, but his name is Thomas Hiddleston".

"Say what ?" Chris turned to look at the director. "Our main suspect is Loki ?" Kimberly couldn't help giggle at the directors expression as she said. "I have no idea what you are talking about agent Hart".

Kimberly knew who he was of course and she had to admit that she had a very hard time imagining him having done this. But of course you never know. They worst psychos was often the ones you would never suspect.

Her and Chris walked into the room. He was sitting at the table, leaned back, long legs stretched out in front of him. He looked like he had been pulled right out of bed. He was wearing jeans and a slightly rumbled short sleeved button up. The poor buttons of his shirt threatened to burst from the pressure of his chest. His hair most definitely hadn't been combed but was a mess of bedhead curls.

"Good day Mr. Hiddleston. We are happy you were able to come in and have a talk with us. I am agent Hart and this is our forensic investigator Kimberly Clarke". Chris said shaking his hand.

Kimberly stepped up to shake his hand too. He had big hands and a very nice smile. "No problem only happy to help. And please call me Tom. I could understand it have something to do with Judith".

"Let me just turn on the recorder". Chris said and pushed the button to the recorder. Stating that this was a questioning, the date and the people present.

They had both sat down on the opposite side of the table. "So Mr Hiddleston.. Tom you had a date with Miss Hale last night and you went to a charity event ?"

"Yes that is right". He answered. He looked very relaxed for someone getting questioned by an FBI agent. Chris continued. 

"And after the party you went to her house. She wanted to get frisky. It got heated but for some reason she suddenly changed her mind and wanted you to leave. But she had started it and you wanted what she had promised so you took it anyway and it got a bit out of hand probably just wanted her to stop screaming right ? But you choked her".

"Excuse me ? What ?" Tom leaned forward in his chair, starring at the agent. "Are you telling me that Judith got raped and killed ? And you think I did it ?"

"Yeah actually I do". Chris says looking for Tom's reaction. "I have come to find out that the most obvious suspect is usually also the right one".

Tom shook his head. "Am I under arrest here ? Should I be getting my lawyer ?" He looks from Chris to Kimberly. Folding his arms on his chest making those buttons work ekstra hard.

"No. You are not under arrest. Agent Hart here is getting a bit ahead of himself. We just want to ask you some questions. Like when you last saw Miss Hale ?" Kimberly says, sending Chris a glare telling him to shut up before he refuses to talk to them.

Tom breathed out. "I saw her the last time at the party. She wanted to go home. I wanted to stay. I already knew that there wouldn't be a second date. We just didn't click. As far as I know she went home alone to go to bed".

"And she didn't talk to anyone else ? Or about meeting with anyone ?" She asked him and he shook his head again. "Nope. I got the feeling she was a bit dissapointed I wouldn't come".

She asked him alot of questions about the night and he answered them all alacrity and graciously. He was the picture of a charming gentleman the whole time.

There was a knock on the door and the director came in. She whispered something in Chris's ear and then left again. Chris stod up. "I just received some new info. Mr Hiddleston you are .."


	3. Kim vs. The missing DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no DNA and Ben shows up

"Mr Hiddleston you are free to go for now. But we might need to talk to you again, so we would appreciate you staying in town". Chris says, looking a bit annoyed.

Tom gets up. Shaking both their hands. "No problem. I am filming here for at least another 3 months. So no plans of leaving any time soon".

"Good. We'll call you if we have any more questions. And please call us if you remember anything how ever insignificant it seems". Kimberley told him. Chris added. "And stay out of trouble".

They watched him walk out of the building. Kimberly was not sure what to think. Normally she was very good at reading people. Tom seemed very much like a perfect gentleman, but she had a feeling that there was more to him under the glossy facade. She just wasn't sure what it was.

When Tom got outside he pulled out his phone and called Ben, asking if he could come pick him up. They were shooting a movie together. It was easiest and he might avoid some of the awkward question it could cause if he took a cab.

It didn't take long before Been pulled into the curve and Tom jumped into the passenger seat. Ben looked at him. "Not to be nosy. But what were you doing at FBI's office for violent crimes ?"

"Do you remember my date last night ? Judith. Apparently she went home to get raped and choked to death. They wanted to ask me some questions logically". He answered.

Ben looked utterly shocked. "Shit ! How are you holding up ? That has to be scary to get pulled in and questioned like that. I'm sorry you had to go through that ".

"Thanks. But I am okay. I mean I feel terribly sorry for her and her family. But I had only just met her and well there were never going to be a second date. I almost feel bad for not feeling worse". He said making a face.

Ben pulled out into traffic. "Well I kind of get you. Not to speak ill of the dead, but she was kind of annoying honestly".

"Ben !" Tom looked shocked, but then he sighed kind of in defeat and rolled his eyes. "Yeah you are right, I actually don't know why I asked her out in the first place".

"Well she looked like an easy score". Ben said chuckling, making Tom roll his eyes again. If it had been about that he could have easily fucked her, he had no doubt about that.

He actually didn't like having to lie in there, but he couldn't very well tell them were he had gone after the party and what he had been doing there.

"Thank you for picking me up Ben. I just hope this is over and done with". He said as they pulled up in front of the house.

Ben shrugged and smiled. "No problem Tom. You know I always got your back, of course I am there if you need me. I cross my fingers that this will be the last you hear of it".

 

Kimberly were down in the morgue helping their forensic pathologist Dr. Rusty Nails, who always introduced himself by assuring people that yes it actually was his real name.

She had watched him go through all the procedures that was done when they had a murder victim on their hands. Helping him when needed. Hoping to find something that could help identify the killer.

There weren't much to work with regarding the body. The murder had drenched it in bleach making all foreign DNA unusable.

Kimberly sighed, they were dealing with someone smart here. The way it was done made her fear that this wouldn't be the last body. It didn't really seem like a crime of passion more like the work of a serial killer. Especially the missing nipple, it seemed like the killer either kept a souvenir or had himself a rather disgusting snack, the idea made her stomach churn.

She walked back up to were Chris had been looking through all the interviews with the neighbours. She sat down with a sigh. "No DNA or prints, he really did a job on her with the bleach. Any luck with the neighbours ?"

"Nope, no one saw or heard a damn thing. My money is on Mr. Hiddleston. She clearly let her killer in, there is no forced entry and no fighting. And he is the only suspect. Also I got a feeling he was hiding something". Chris said leaning back in his chair, folding his large hands behind his head.

Kimberly nodded. "He didn't seem the type, but well they hardly never does. Unfortunately we have absolutely nothing to charge him with. If nothing else shows up we have no case. We need to talk to people at the party. See if anyone there saw anything".

"Yeah you're right. I get someone to get a list of who was there and to question everyone. If someone seems interesting we call them in for an interview". Chris said grabbing his phone. They needed to get a move on this case before the trails started going cold.


	4. The second murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new murder.. warning for explicit violence

He watches her through the window as she undresses, but this body he already knows almost too well. He has grown tired with her and he feels she might be starting to suspect that something is wrong with him. No it is time to get rid of her.

It would be a real treat ravishing her body. This time she wouldn't get to tell him no or that he was to harsh. She would get everything she deserved. And more importantly he would get what he felt he deserved.

When he saw her go into the shower he put on the mask and sneaked in the open porch door. He had told her several times it was stupid and dangerous leaving it open. Now she would find out just what could happen when you weren't careful.

Helen came out of the shower, she was only wearing a towel and the first thing she felt was a cold draft. She followed it and found her porch door open. She knew it had been closed when she went into the shower and she felt her heart jump into her throat. Then she heard a sound behind her and turned. But she only saw a dark shadow before she was hit over the head and everything went black.

She groaned and blinked, what had happened ? Then she realised her hands was tied above her head and she tried screaming, but she couldn't and she realised that her mouth hurt. She heard a humourless chuckle and turned her head seeing the naked man in the white mask beside the bed.

He slowly bends over her, his voice sounds amused. "Good to see you awake. I feared I had hit you to hard there darling and ruined all the fun. And you can scream all you want or try to, without this you wont make much sound". He held up something and she realised it was her tongue, she felt like throwing up.

When he saw her eyes widen in disbelief and horror, he knew that she had recognised him and the idea only hightened his arousal.

He threw the tongue away, letting his eyes run over her naked body while putting on the condom. "You do look good babe and believe me I can't wait to have my way with you. Unfortunately it won't really be pleasurable for you this time".

When he put his hands on her milky thighs she tried closing them, keeping him out, but he just pulled them apart hard. He smiled under the mask. "Oh please do struggle my dear, I love it when they squirm and cry".

As he thrust himself hard into her, the tears started running down her face and she made small sounds, it sounded like she tried to plead with him, but it wouldn't help her. No matter what she was going to die and he was going to enjoy it immensely.

He would have liked to bite her, to mark her body, but he knew he couldn't, it would be way to easy to pin it on him then, so he stopped himself from doing it, even though he would love feeling his teeth sink into her skin. He wasn't stupid, he knew how those things work.

"Let me guess, lover boy has been by today right ? Good then they will think it was him. Maybe he realised just how loose you are. Maybe he had enough of getting strained along and snapped". He muses, he has known for some time that he isn't the only one.

She whimpered and he laughed. "So you care for that one, you know you really wouldn't guess so". He suddenly pulled out of her. He wanted her nipple, but it was to risky biting it of, so this time he had to settle for cutting it of.

He got the knife and crawled back on the bed but she kicked him hard in the chest sending him hard to the floor. "You fucking bitch, you are so going to regret that. Now spread those legs or I am going to rape you with the knife instead".

She didn't dare anything else than spreading her legs to him and he pushed himself back inside her. He kept still as he grabbed her nipple pulling it up and in a swift motion cutting it of. "Such a pretty souvenir".

He put the knife aside, he had to get rid of that. It was time for the finale. He pulled of his mask and leaned down close to her face whispering almost lovingly. "I want you to see my face as I choke the life out of you".

Then he closed his big hands around her throat and slowly squeezed, seeing her eyes bulge. She was pulling at the restraints, but all to soon the light in her eyes went out making him cum almost violently.

He put the condom and the knife in an bag, but just when he had put on his clothes he heard a sound outside, was someone coming ?


	5. Kim vs. The famous actors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating the new murder brings a new handsome man into the picture and Tom returns.. Also Tom tells Kimberly a Big secret.

Kimberly was on her way to bed when she got the call, there had been another murder and it looked suspiciously like the last one. She quickly got dressed and drove to the address.

As she got out of the car she spotted Chris and walked over to him. "Hi Chris, what do we have this time ? Is it the same killer ?"

"Helen Hudson, 32 years old, she was a make-up artist to the stars. It is hard to say, the nipple is gone but cut not bitten, the tongue is cut out too. And the body hasn't been drenched in anything, but might be lack of time. Her boyfriend arrived home just in time to see someone flee through the garden. He is inside, the boyfriend I mean". Chris told her.

Kimberly walked inside, looking over the body. Why had the nipple been cut this time and not bitten ? She is guessing the removal of the tongue was to keep her quiet, as the neighbours was much closer here. She looked at one of the local cops. "No knife in sight ?"

"No, but we found the tongue and bagged it. The boyfriend is pretty distraught and he say he only saw a large dark shadow". The officer told her.

When she was done with the body she went out to the kitchen a man was slumped in a chair, a cup of tea untouched in front of him. Long legs was stretched under the table, a hand running through already ruffled up ginger curls. "Sorry to interrupt I am Kimberly Clarke the forensic investigator, could I have a word ?"

He looked up and sent her a weak smile, it was clear he had been crying. "Sure Miss Clarke". He got up and extended his hand to her. "I am Benedict Cumberbatch. What do you want to know ?"

"I am sorry for your loss Mr Cumberbatch. Could you please tell me exactly what your relationship with miss Hudson was". She looked at him. Even like that, he was extremely attractive. She was wondering if it was a coincidence that these cases had her running into handsome actors on a close to daily basis.

His eyes got a bit shiny again. "Please call me Ben. Helen and I had been dating for a couple of months and we were talking about going puplic soon".

"So what you are saying is that no one knew of your relationship ?" Kimberly asked him and he shook his head. "Our family and closest friends knew of course. But no one else".

"Can you tell me what happened ? Just tell what you did, what you saw even if it seems irrelevant". She said softly. Every detail could be important.

Ben nodded. "We had a date, but when I arrived she didn't open her door. I could see the light was on so I walked around to the back thinking she was in the shower. She always left her porch door open you see. I have told her so many times to close that damned door". He shook his head: "I saw someone run out the porch door but all I could see was a tall dark shadow".  
He was taking a couple of deep breaths, before continuing. "I yelled out but he ran and I hurried inside and..". He clamped a hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his face. "Oh God it was horrific, what he did to her".

He was sobbing and Kimberly gently padded his back. She felt sorry for him. To find a loved one like that must be heartbreaking. "Thank you Ben. I know it was hard talking about it".

"Ben ?" A voice sounded and Tom came into the kitchen. "I got you message and came over here as fast as I could. What is happening ?"

Ben looked up at Tom. "It's Helen, she.. she is dead. I just needed someone, I hope it is okay that I asked you to come ?"

Tom stopped dead in his track, blinking a couple of times. "She.. she is dead ? Oh God Ben I am so sorry. Just tell me if I can do anything. Anything at all". He hurried over to hug Ben.  
"Oh Miss Clarke. A pleasure seeing you again. I wish the circumstances had been different". He turned to Kimberly and grabbed her hand. Gently kissing her knuckles. "Uhh likewise Mr Hiddleston".

"Is Ben done here for today ? I would like to take him home". Tom was looking at her in a way that told her it wasn't as much a question as a demand.

She got that he wanted to protect his friend and she had no reason to hold Ben there any longer. "He is free to go. We will call him if there is anything new".

"Thank you". Tom sends her a friendly smile, so did Ben when he got up. "Just call if you need me to tell you anything else". She nodded and watched the two men leave.

"Wasn't that Mr. Hiddleston I just saw leaving ?" Chris asked as he walked up to her. She nodded. "Yeah apparently they are friends. Ben had asked him to come". Chris looked suspicious. "What a coincidence to see him lurking around the scene of the second murder".

The next day when Kimberly was sitting in her office looking through the files on the two murders connecting them to find similarities and differences, there was a knock on her door and her secretary Stella stuck in her head. She giggled. "Uhh Kim there is a very handsome man here asking for you, a Tom Hiddleston".

"Let him in". She wondered what Tom wanted to talk to her about. Maybe he remembered something new. She looked at him as he walked through the door wearing black jeans and a light blue T-shirt, a really good colour on him.

"Good day Mr Hiddleston. You wanted to talk to me ?" She looked at him. Oh she understood why he had Stella flustered, he really was handsome as hell. He sent her a small smile, but his eyes were very serious. "Yeah I have something really important to tell you".

"Well sit down Mr. Hiddleston and tell me what it is". She motioned to the chair across the desk from her. He sat down folding those long legs. "On one condition, call me Tom".

She couldn't help smiling. She wasn't a gigglish kind of woman and she weren't easily swept off her feet. But she had to admit that he was unusual charming. "Okay then, Tom tell me what it is you think is so important".

"This isn't easy and it isn't something I am proud of". He said, he was running a hand through his hair, then rubbing his neck. At last he let out a pent up breath before continuing. "Helen, the woman you found last night. You are going to find my DNA on her and uhh in her".


	6. Kim vs. The angry boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben learns of Tom’s betrayal, but is everything as it seems ?

"So you are telling me that you and her had an affair ? And you were with her last night ?" Kimberly is looking at him, rather shocked if she has to be honest. She hadn't seen that coming.

He nods slowly. "I know that it doesn't make it okay, but I wasn't the only one. I had suspected it for some time. I actually confronted her yesterday and I told her we were done. I just couldn't do it anymore".

"You know it doesn't look good on paper right Tom ? Your DNA on the murder victim, and now you are telling me you and her had a confrontation last night. I have to ask, were were you last night around 9 o'clock ?" She asked him.

He bit his lip as he looked down, then he raised his gaze to her eyes. "I am afraid I was home alone all by myself, watching tv".

"So no alibi, just like last time. Because we do know you left that party almost right after your date that night". She told him. She had just read it in the notes on the case. Someone had seen him leave.

Something she quite couldn't read flashed through his eyes for a second. Then he smiled that flashing smile. "Yeah about that, I went to see Helen that night, knowing Ben was at the party. I know I lied about that, but well it just wasn't something I wanted out. Unfortunately she can no longer confirm that".

Kimberly shook her head. He had really brought himself in trouble here. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You really are good at getting yourself into trouble aren't you ?"

"Well, mostly when it comes to beautiful women". He said softly with a smirk spreading on those sexy lips. "And talking about beautiful women, what would you say if I asked you out for a cup of coffee ?"

She couldn't help being a bit flattered. He was absolutely handsome and sexy, but he was also a suspect in two murder cases. "I would say thanks, but no thank you. It wouldn't be professional".

"And you are always professional right Kim. Dedicated to your work, not much time for fun". He was leaning forward in his chair, his voice almost hypnotic. Those eyes burning into hers, holding her hostage.

They door was opened and Kimberly tore her eyes away, feeling how her heart was hammering away. It was Chris and she askes. "What is it Chris ?"

"I got Benedict Cumberbatch out here, he has some things he wants to talk about regarding Miss Hudson, if you have time ?" He looked from her to Tom.

Kimberly got up from her chair. She would actually be happy to get away from Tom. She didn't like the effect he had on her. "Yeah I think we were done here anyway".

"Yeah we were done, for now. Kim do you think I could just have a word with Ben ? I think what he is here to talk about and.. well I think I should be the one to tell him". Tom asked.

She nodded. "Yeah you can have a couple of minutes to tell him. We better stay close by. You know in case we get another murder to solve".

Tom chuckled and they walked out the office. Spotting Ben who stood by the wall. Kimberly watched Tom walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. They couldn't hear him, but he seemed to explain something to Ben.

Then before they could react there was a screech of anger from Ben and he slammed a fist into Tom's face. "What the fuck, I thought you were my friend. How could you ?"

They ran over and Chris had to physically pull Ben of Tom. Kimberly put herself between them and told Tom a bit harsh. "Better get your ass out of here and get that nose checked by a doctor".

Tom nodded and hurried out of there, a hand protecting his banged up nose. Kimberly turned to Ben, whom Chris had let go. He was smoothing down his shirt, looking very apologetic. "Sorry about that, kind of lost my temper a bit".

  "I think we all understand that Mr Cumberbatch". Kimberly said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to talk to us ?" 

He nodded and answered. "Yeah there is some things you should probably know about Helen".

Kimberly led him down to an interview room and they went inside all three of them. "Sit down and tell us what it is".

"Honestly Helen's and my relationship wasn't as perfect as I might have let on yesterday. She.. well she had a hard time sticking to just one man. And she didn't. She had a string of lovers while she was with me".He said with a big sigh.

Kimberly sent him a reassuring smile. "Yeah Tom kind of told me. He came to tell me of his relationship with her".

"Yeah he just told me. I thought you might.. want to look into some of those men. One of them might have gotten jealous or grown tired of the way she acted". He said wringing his hands.

Chris looks curiously at him. "And what about Tom ? Do you think that person could be Tom ?" 

Ben furiously shook his head. "No, no matter what he did. Tom would never do that".

About an hour later Ben walked out from the FBI building, to find Tom leaning against his car, his nose had stopped bleeding but it was a bit swollen. Tom looked up when he approched. "So you think they bought it ?"

"Yeah of course they did. That was an oscar worthy performance". He said with a cheeky smile. 

Tom grumbled. "But did you really need to hit me that hard ? I think you broke my fucking nose". 

Ben just shrugged. "Had to make it look real".


	7. Kim vs. The hot encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly demands an explanation and gets a hot and scary surprice.. there are sexual triggere here..

"Would someone please explain this to me ? Because I am very much curious to know". They heard Kimberly's voice behind them and both whipped around staring at her. She held up something. "You forgot your phone Ben and I wanted to try and catch you, look like I caught quite a lot more".

Ben looked like he was about to say something, but Tom held up his hand. He slowly walked towards her, his eyes keeping her motionless. She kind of felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Her pulse was racing at an unhealthy level. "Well there is a perfectly good explanation darling".

"Oh I am just dying to hear that Tom, because I don't really see any good explanation here, only very bad ones". She said, trying not to let him affect her.

He steps all the way up to her, his eyes locked in hers. "You see, Ben was already aware of Helen's missteps. And he knew about her relationship with me. He was going to break up with her yesterday but found her dead. We just felt that it would look weird if he wasn't distraught and if he didn't react to her being unfaitful". 

"So you faked this to make him not look suspicious ? Am I understanding this right ?" Kimberly asked not believing her own ears.

He sent her a sheepish grin and scratched behind his right ear. "Yeah. You know how things sometimes sounds much better in your head ?"

"God you two are something else. No more lies and making up stories. No more acting. Is that understood ?" She said glaring at him. She knew very well she let them of easy here.

Tom lifted his hand, letting a finger slowly run from her cheek and along her jawline, making the breath hitch in her throat. "I promise you. No more games or lies. We will behave perfectly from now on or you can punish me".

"You are really sure of your own charms aren't you ?" She asked. Feeling she had to stay in control here. Feeling he was somewhat playing her.

His eyes were flashing with mirth and he chuckled lightly. "Well enough to keep asking you on a date until you give in. So what do you say ? Lunch ?"

"No thanks Tom, and you can keep asking as long as you want to, it will be a no every time". She said with a shake of her head. Even if he hadn't been a suspect she didn't have time for a relationship.

He watched her walking back into the building, Ben came over to stand beside him. "She is kind of hot isn't she ?"

"Uhuh and no keep your dirty paws away Benny, that one is mine, I just have to convince her first". He said biting his lip. For some reason he didn't quite understand, he knew he had to convince her. For some reason he wanted her badly.

As Kimberly walked inside Director Johnson called her into her office. "Please tell me we have something evidence to go on ?"

"Not much, the first murder we have no DNA, nothing from witnesses, her and Mr Hiddleston had a date, the other guests saw them leave seperately. The second murder we have DNA but it all seems to belong to Mr Hiddleston who admits to have a relationship with the victim and from Mr Cumberbatch whom she also had a relationship with". She said.

The director shook her head. "Yeah we can't make any arrests based on that. Especially not high profile arrests like these. The press would tear us apart".

To say Kimberly was frustrated when she went home that evening was an understatement. They had next to nothing to go on. Tom was their only suspect that fitted with both murders, but she had a really hard time believing it. And she was usually a good judge of character.

She had just fallen asleep when she felt the end of her bed dip and her eyes shot open, to see Tom crawl up over her. His eyes were burning into hers, dark and intense. She tried to back away. "Tom what are you doing here ?"

"I am done asking darling. You are mine and I am going to claim you as such". His voice calm but demanding and she felt both warm and cold chills run down her spine. "No, you need to leave now Tom".

A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, he was hovering over her now and she realised he was naked. His voice purring. "We both know you don't really want me to leave. You are just afraid to give in to your desires. You want me to take charge".  
She didn't answer, she couldn't deny it. Her body was burning with caged in passion and she wanted him so badly right now, even though she knew it was wrong and probably dangerous.

He slowly lowered his head, his hot breath fanning over her face, he smelt failty of mint. Then his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss that made her head spin. Her hands grabbing at his strong back.

She was moaning as his mouth travelled down her neck, then he suddenly bit down on her pulse point, making her gasp, but he soothed the sting with his tongue. Her hands was in his hair, grabbing on to those fluffy half curls.

He looked up at her and grabbed the hem of her tank top, then he smirked before ripping it, exposing her breasts. His hands started kneading them expertly. Then his fingers found her nipples, rolling them slowly, making her gasp. As he lowered his head to one pulling it in between his lips she bucked her hips up to gain friction. She needed to ease the burning desire, but he chuckled and pulled away, denying her it, making her whimper.

"So eager you are my beautiful girl". He mumbled against her skin, making her whole body hum with desire. He slowly bit down on her nipple and she gasped, pulling hard at his hair.

He slid up in sitting position between her legs, his hands running down over her body, grabbing her panties. "You are so damn sexy darling, I can't wait to make you mine". He ripped her panties to shreds. It actually hurt a little, but she was to turned on to care.

Neither could she, she thought as he positioned himself over her. He started rubbing the head of his hard erection between her warm wet folds, making her moan deeply and press up against him. She had never been this turned on in her life.

He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. "Tell me what you want baby, I want to hear it". She shook her head, but he pressed the head down hard on her clitoris making her eyes cross. "Come on baby tell me you want me".

"Oh God Tom, yes, yes. Take me, make me yours". She begged, unable to take it anymore, the desire all consuming, mind numbing, driving her insane.

"With pleasure". He answered as the buried himself completely in her, making her gasp and throw back her head, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

He set a punishing pace, ramming into her making her body shudder with every thrust. She hook one leg up on his hip, pushing up to meet each thrust. His voice raw with desire. "God you feel so good baby".

"Tom, please. Harder". She gasped and he complied, the bed slamming against the wall, making her only more aroused. It was wild, passionated and she was so close. Her nails raking over his shoulders and back, clawing at him.

Just as she came hard she felt his hands on her throat, tightening till she couldn't breathe. She looked up and their eyes locked. His were dark, scary and totally emotionless. She wanted to scream but she couldn't.


	8. The third murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and death

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He smiled to himself, this was simply a job that had to be done. Someone had to take the fall for the two murders. And he found the perfect scapegoat in Darren Smith.

Darren was a production assistant who had worked on the last movie Judith made before her untimely death, to his luck Helen had also worked on that movie. Darren was a bit of a sleazy guy and he had made remarks about both women. Just to put icing on the cake Darren had a history that fittet perfect, a prior record for stalking a woman and a history of depression.

"You ? What do you want ?" Darren glared at him as he opened the door, clearly drunk. He smiled softly at his victim. "Hi Darren, I just wanted a word with you about a big possibility for you".

Darren stepped aside and let him into the small danky house. He walked into the living-room, it was hard not showing his disgust, the place smelled like stale alcohol and piss. He turned to the much smaller man who glared at him. "So what do you want to talk about pretty boy ? What kind of possibilities ?"

"About how you are going to help me cover up two murders and rid the world of scum like you at the same time". He looked at Darren who shook his head in confusion. "Uhh what did you say ?"

His long arms shot out grabbing Darren's neck in an iron grib. "I told you that you are going to cover up two murders. You are going to hang yourself, leaving at confession that you raped and killed those two women".

"No, no I never did that and I am not going to do that. Your are insane". Darren's eyes was bulging in his head as the hands tightened around his neck, the eyes burning into his was as cold as shards of ice.

He smiled a slow humourless smile. "Well yes I probably am. But it would have been so much easier if you would just have been a sport and done it yourself.. Well then I just have to do it all myself". 

He looked into Darren's eyes as he twisted exactly the right way in the right place and heard the satisfactory sound of bones breaking. Darren's eyes blew wide in surprise then the light went out as his body realised he was dead.

After writing the note confessing the horrid crimes he staged the suicide. Poor Darren couldn't bear the guilt of his crimes and hung himself, snapping his neck.

A very good forensic might be able the spot differences in the writing on the note or to find little signs that it hadn't been a suicide. But he doubted anyone would care to look closer. They would just be happy to have caught the murderer.

Now he just had to hope he could hold the monster at bay and not having to do any more clean up and cover-ups in the near future.


	9. Kim vs. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Tom kind of butt heads

"I think we should arrest him". Chris said the next morning, he was talking about Tom. "There is no other suspects and well, we got his DNA on one of the victims".

"Chris I know you don't like him, but we don't really have enough to make an arrest here. The boss would skin you alive". Kimberly tells him. The mention of Tom makes her heart beat faster. She had awoken tangled in her sheets, drenched in sweat. Her emotions battling each other. She had been both aroused and scared.

But she couldn't tell anyone about the dream, or the effect he had on her, it was unprofessional and very much embarrassing and she almost groaned when Chris said. "I am going to ask him to come in here for another interview. See if I can make him crack".

Half an hour later Tom walked through the door, she had expected him to be annoyed, even angry. But he was still all smiles and polite attitude. "Hi there darling. Chris called, you wanted to see me again".

"Hi Tom. Yeah I guess he did, I mean we do". She could feel her cheeks go red. Oh she needed to get those images from the dream out of her head.

Chris showed up. "Thanks for coming Mr Hiddleston, if you would just come this way. We have a couple of more questions for you".

"Of course, no problem". Tom smiled and followed him down to one of the interrogation rooms. Kimberly was trailing behind. She had to get a hold of herself.

They walked in and sat down. Chris turned on the recorder, stating date and who was present. Then he looked at Tom. "Mr Hiddleston, I think you should just come clean. All evidence in the case points to you and you had possibility and no alibi. Everything points to you and we will get you".

"Oh I should just come clean should I ?" He leaned back on his chair, his arms crossed on his chest, his voice calm. "Well not so easy detective when I didn't do it. I wish I could help but maybe you should spend you time actually looking for the killer".

Chris leaned on the table, a sneer on his face as he was staring down the other man. Tom had what mostly looked like an amused smile on his face. "Oh you really don't like me. You would love it so much if you could pin me up on this wouldn't you ?"

"Only because I am sure you did it. You used those women and when you got tired of them you killed them for your own sick satisfaction". Chris almost yelled now. Tom's relaxed attitude clearly got to him.

Tom leaned forward, resting his hands on the table. Clearly not intimidated by Chris in any way. "I did not do it and we are done here, if you want another word from me you need to arrest me. Because I know you got jack shit on me".

"I am done with these games.. Mr Hiddleston you are.. " The door slammed open and the director stalked in, she was glaring at Chris. "Don't you dare detective Hart. We got the killer. He confessed in his suicide note. So now please tell Mr Hiddleston you are sorry for harassing him and come to my office".

Chris looked like he could bite a nail in half and he spit out the words. "Well I am sorry for you having to go through this Mr Hiddleston". Then he stalked out the room, the director following him. 

Kimberly looked at Tom who got up from the chair, still looking calm and collected. "I am sorry Tom. Chris is just very dedicated. He wanted so badly to find the killer".

"It's okay. I am glad to hear that the man responsible isn't going to hurt anyone else". He said softly. Kimberly didn't really know what to do with herself. "Well thank you for your co-operation and sorry about the hassel. Unfortunately that is how it is. Tell me if we can make it up to you".

"You could make it up to me". He said with a soft smile, he slowly stepped closer. "Dinner, my place tonight ? No pressure, just dinner. Now when I am not a suspect anymore it would be okay right ?"

She bit her lip. Some part of her really wanted to, she couldn't deny the attraction. But some part of her was flashing red lights for some reason. But maybe it was just the dream and it wasn't fair punishing him because of a dream. "I am not sure I should Tom".

"Come on Kim, let loose a little. You can't work all the time. I promise I won't bite you". He said with a small teasing grin taking one of hers hands in his much bigger ones.

She took a deep breath. Those eyes were just impossible to look away from. "Fuck ! Okay then, yes I'll come for dinner, but you better behave".

"I promise to be on my very best behavier. 6 o'clock at my place then. I can't wait to see you in a more relaxed environment". He leaned down to leave a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving.

Kimberly sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure she should have said yes. But he was just so damnable handsome. Well it was just dinner, it wasn't like she was going to sleep with him or date him.

She decided she wouldn't tell Chris about her date. She wasn't up for the lecture. And well it wasn't any of his business either. They were just friends and colleagues, they had never dated or anything.

When she walked back out there was a lot of commotion in the office. Everyone was happy and releaved that they had found the killer. Even though it was always kind of a let down when they killed themselves instead of getting caught.


	10. Kim vs. The first kiss

Kimberly went home took a long shower, she straightened her black hair making it shine almost bluish and put on a light make-up and a royal blue sleeveless jumpsuit paired with yellow pumps. She had debated what to wear and this was classic and date looking but not to sexy, not to dull either.

As she got in the car to drive to his house she thought once again if it was a good idea to go there. Would a puplic date have been better ? But she understood why he had invited her to his house. To give them privacy, out in public there would be fans and paparazzi. She actually wouldn't want her date with him to be front page news.

She walked up to his front door a bottle of wine in her hand. She was still very unsure about this. She was attracted to him yes, but she also found him to be a bit to self-assured at times, but he was also kind of funny and cute. It all kind of depended on how this evening went.

Just as she was about to ring the bell the door opened and Ben smiled at her. "Hey Kimberly. Just on my way out. He is in the kitchen".

"Oh. Well hi and bye Ben. Nice to see you again". She said as he gave her a swift hug and then skipped down the steps. She went inside. The house was really nice. Nice and cosy and she really liked it to be honest.

She found the kitchen easily. He was standing by the stove, his back to her. He was wearing dark jeans and they fitted perfectly on his ass if she had to be completely honest. Damn that man was to sexy. There should be a law against it.

"Hi Tom". She said and he turned, flashing her a big smile. His eyes quickly scanning her over. "Don't you look absolutely stunning darling". He walked over to give her a warm hug and she handed him the wine. "Oh you didn't have to, but thank you, it will go perfect with the food".

She looked him over as he ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it up. He was wearing a white long sleeved T-shirt with buttons in the front, the top ones open. And an apron that said 'I cook as good as I look'.

"Don't you think that apron will set the standards for your cocking unattainable high ?" She asked him with a sly smile.

He looked down at the apron, then he raised one eyebrow and chuckled. "Well I just have to try and live up to the expectations then".

"Is there anything I can help you with ?" She asked him. But he shook his head. "No, or well yes you can entertain me. Sit down and keep me company while I finish up the food".

She sat down on one of the chairs and he poured them each a glass of wine. "Now Kimberly tell me everything there is to know about you".

"There isn't much to tell. To be honest I am probably pretty boring. Born and raised here in LA, my parents died when I was 15 years old and I got one older sister, Hayley who raised me after we lost our parents. Most of my life is about my work". She said.

He turned his face to look at her. His eyes seemed sympathetic. "I am sorry to hear about your parents. Can I ask how you lost them ?"

"Thanks. Yeah it was a home robbery gone bad. Luckily I was with a friend and my sister away on college. I came home to find them". She says. It still gives a little twinge in her heart even after all those years. It will probably never go away.

He puts down the spoon in his hand and comes over to her. Squatting down in front of her, taking her hand in his. "I am so sorry to hear that Kim. No kid should experience that. Is that why you decided to be a forensic investigator ? To catch the bad guys ?"

"Kind of I guess. They never caught the one who killed my parents". She said. His eyes looked like he could really understand her pain. He lifted her hands to his lips kissing them softly before getting back up. "I am sure they would be proud of you".

He changed the subject, clearly to make her feel better and talk about everything and nothing. She liked that he is very passionated and used his hands a lot when speaking about things that are important to him.

They kept talking through dinner, he kept making excuses that it was only spaghetti bolognaise. It might have been a simple dish but it tastes amazing and she is impressed that he made it himself from scratch. When done eating they moved to the living-room, sitting on the couch with a glass of wine each. They were talking like they had know each other forever.

She had to admit that she really liked him. He was so easy to talk to. Charming, fun and she felt he really listened, that he cared about her opinion. In some ways that made her regret this date. It had been so much easier if he had just been a jerk.

"I am happy you finally said yes and I hope you don't regret coming". He said putting his glass on the table. His eyes locking with hers.

She put her glass down too, shaking her head lightly and biting her lip. "No so far no regrets. But hey I could still get there".

"Then I better make sure you don't regret it". He said with a underlying tone in his voice that made the heat rise in her cheeks. She looked down to hide it.

Suddenly she felt his big hand on her neck, running into her hair. She hadn't even heard him move closer, but his touch sent sparks through her. Suddenly he thigthened his grib in her hair and slowly pulled down on it, forcing her to look up at him. "What are you doing to me Kimberly ? You have been driving me crazy since the first day I saw you".

She could feel the hot breath on her face. His mouth so close to hers. His lips just ghosting over hers. The feeling making her gasp. Right now the only thought in her head was how much she wanted him to kiss her. Actually she had never wanted to be kissed this badly.

If she could have moved her head she would probably have closed the distance between them and kissed him. But she coulden't due to his grip in her hair. It didn't hurt, it sent little jolts of pleasure through her though. But she coulden't move her head. "Tom ?!"

"Hmm what is it darling". He answered. When he moved his lips she could feel it, that was how close he was to kissing her. "Please kiss me before my head explodes".

He chuckled lightly, then finally his lips melted to hers, taking her breath away in a searing kiss that made her toes curl. Holy shit, she thought, can a kiss feel like that ?


	11. Kim vs. The haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Kim goes to a fun fair

"Oh so she didn't stay for breakfast ?" Ben asked as he came into the kitchen the next morning. Stretching his long body lazily.

Tom shook his head and smiled. "Nope. I told you she isn't that kind of girl. She is special and that is one of the things I like about her".

"So she refused to go out with you at first and when she finally said yes, you didn't get anywere with her and that is what you like ?" Ben looked like he was crazy.

Tom's smile widened as he put food on the table. "Did I say I didn't get anywhere ? Of course I got somewhere. But we only kissed. And yes I like it because I know she isn't just after my fame and the bragging rights".

"I hope for you that you are right. My experience tells me that all women are the same. They are all basically whores just their rates that are different". Ben says with a shrug slumbing down on the chair.

Tom rolls his eyes. "I would like to see what happened if you let your fans know that. Ben I know you've been hurt more than once. But not all woman are like that. Kimberly is not like that".

"I believe that when I see it". Ben said starting to eat his food. Tom sat down himself, mumbling mostly to himself. "I swear if you weren't my brother..".

  "Yeah but I am so deal with it". He mused with his mouth full of food, making Tom shake his head. He focused on getting done with his food. He was taking Kimberly out today to a local fair and he almost couldn't wait.

Ben was eyeing him as he cleaned the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "So are you going to see her again today ?

"Yup we are going down to the fair". He said feeling a smile spread on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like that, if he had ever felt like that before. He didn't know what she was doing to him, but he kind of liked it.

 

  Kimberly was proud of herself for holding back the night before. Had she wanted to stay ? Oh so very much. Had she wanted to sleep with him after the very heated kisses they exchanged ? Most definitely. But she had told herself to hold out just a tiny bit. She wouldn't let him think he could just bend her every which way to his will.

But she looked very much forward to be going to the fair with him. She loved fairs and she was sure it would be fun to visit it with him. She had been feeling like a giddy schoolgirl all day.

She put on a pair of denim shorts, a black of the shoulders short sleeved shirt and matching sneakers. She wore a minimum of make-up and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. She felt sporty and relaxed, very appropriate for a date at the fair.

When she heard his car outside she hurried to the door and opened it before he could ring the doorbell. A smile spread on his handsome face. "Well hallo there my beautiful. Are you ready to go ?"

"Most definately". She answered. Her eyes running over him. He was wearing jeans and a snug light blue v-neck T-shirt looking absolutely sexy.

He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her into him, and his lips caught hers, kissing her deeply. Making her grab on to his shirt to keep herself upright. She almost wanted to just pull him with her inside and have her way with him.

"We better get going or I got a feeling we will never get there". He says with a small cheeky smile. She blushes feeling he could read her thoughts. But he just takes her hand and pulls her with him to the car, opening the door to her.

When they arrived he took her hand again, lacing their fingers together. "So my lady, what do you want to do first ?"

"Hmm everything". She said grinning and he kissed her softly. "Well why don't we just start from one end then ?" She grinned again. "That sound perfect".

They had a great time trying different things, laughing and kissing. Kimberly thought that now she saw the real Tom. He seemed more relaxed and soft. Like he forgot to put up that facade he usually wore. There was nothing hard or self-centered about him.

"I am not sure I dare". She said looking up at the haunted house. Tom looked at her and started laughing. "Are you seriously telling me that a woman who works with dead bodies and serial killers for a living is scared of a haunted house ?"

She glared at him. "Well that is something entirely different. I hate getting shocked to be honest. But if you promise to hold my hand the whole way".

"Of course I'll be holding your hand". He said smiling and pulled her along to get into the little wagon that would take them into the dark ride.

She grabbed his hand hard as the ride started and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her on the hair. She looked up at him. "Tell me if I squeeze your hand to hard okay ?"

"Don't worry darling. I am not that squemish, I think I can handle it". He put one arm around her, pulling her into his side. His other hand she was holding onto with both hers.

When a skeleton jumped out in front of them she let out a high pitched scream and hid her face against his shoulder, making him chuckle and squeeze her closer to him.

"You are just adorable do you know that ?" He mused when she almost jumped into his lap as a giant hairy spider assented from the ceiling in front of her.

She giggled and slapped him playfully on the chest, but he grabbed her wrist, his eyes burning into hers. Then he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. Making her forget everything about being scared. All she could think about was his lips on hers.

"We are outside baby, so we better get out of the wagon". He said smiling as he gently detached himself from her lips, and she blushed slightly realising people were looking at them.

He put his arm around her waist. Holding her close to his side as they walked around between the different games.  
"Oh that is so cute. I just love Tigger, he is so fun and bouncy". Kimberly stopped and looked at a big stuffed tigger with a heart in its paw saying 'I love you'.

He looked at the stuffed animal and then at her. It was a shooting gallery and he actually felt pretty confident with a gun so he kissed her temple. "Want me to win one for you ?"

"I would love one, but you need to hit all the ducks to win that. I mean I don't even think I could do that and I am trained with a gun by FBI agents". She said chuckling.

He just smiled and put the money on the counter. "Just let me worry about that. If you want the tigger, I'll win you the tigger".  
He got the gun and took aim, shoothing down the small ducks one by one. It wasn't just about the aim, but also reading the pattern. The ducks did almost an intricate dance. Moving back and forth, flipping up and down, following a pattern he had already mapped.

When he only has two ducks and two shots left some drunk guy stumbles into him, making him miss the shot. He snaps around, feeling a burning urge to plant the last shot in the idiots face. It wouldn't harm him for real just hurt a lot. But his friends is already dragging him away.

For a second Kimberly feels insecure seeing the flash of anger in Tom's eyes but it is gone just as soon and she says softly. "It is okay Tom. You still get a big price".

"No I told you I would get you the Tigger and I will". Luckily the two last ducks crossed paths once in each run through the pattern. He breathed in deeply and waited. Taking the shot at the exact right moment nailing both ducks with one shot.

He put the gun down on the counter, seending her a loopsided grin, feeling rather good about himself. "See I told you I would win it for you".

"Wow that was a very impressive shot Tom". She looked up at him. She hadn't expected him to handle a gun like that. "That was actually kind of hot".

He chuckled and accepted the teddy from the man in the shooting gallery. Handing it to her. "My lady wanted the Tigger and the Tigger she got". He said with a small bow.

"Thank you. I love it". She said and stretched up to kiss him. She actually thought he had looked very much sexy with that gun.

They went to get something to eat as the sun was setting. Tom looked at her apologetic. "Sorry they don't have any real food here".

"Not any real food !? I love a good corndog and it is essential for a day at the fair". She said smiling at him, making him kiss her softly.

His phone rang and he looked at it. "I just have to take this. If you want you can go up and order, I'll be there in a minute".  
She nodded and walked up to the counter. He was watching her as he took the call. Smiling to himself. There was just something about her and he knew he wanted to protect her. He wanted to treat her like a princess.

Then he noticed the young man in the food stand flirting blatantly with her. Her felt anger searing through him and quickly ended the call, walking up to put his arm around her. "Alright here love ?"

"Yeah No problem Tom. I have ordered our food". She said smiling at him. Tom was glaring at the young man. He was looking at Kimberly in a way he most definitely didn't like.

The young man put the food on the counter, smiling at Kimberly with one eyebrow raised. "Here is you corndog little lady. Remember if you want another foot long just come back anytime".

Tom was sure he had steam coming out his ears. Did that fucking hvelp just say that ? Kimberly touched his arm making him jump slightly. "Is it okay if I make a quick stop to the bathroom ?".

"Sure darling I'll take the food to a table. Take your time". He smiled at her and grabbed the food carrying it to the table while he watched her walk towards the toilets.

As soon as she was out of sight he quickly made his way to the food stand, hearing the young man say to his colleague. "That was one hot piece of ass. I wouldn't mind pounding her into my mattress".

When he turned towards Tom to ask what he wanted, Tom grabbed his collar pulling him halfway out of the food stand bringing them nose to nose. "What did you just say about my girlfriend ?"

"Sorry man, but she is really hot". The young man said, looking rather scared and Tom thought he should be scared rigth now.  
He clenched his hands. "I should fucking snap your neck right now...."


	12. Kim vs. The secret note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly gets a note and some hot one on one time with Tom

"I should fucking snap your neck right now. But I am not going to, to much trouble. But keep your eyes and mind of my woman and don't think about flirting with her again". He pushed the young man back inside the food stand and stomped back to the table.

He was still searing inside, but he bottled it up and when Kimberly returned, he was smiling at her. She sat down. "Sorry it took so long, there was a line".

"No problem at all darling". He kissed her softly and they ate their food, looking at all the bright lights coming on. It was kind of pretty.

"Come lets go on the ferries wheel". Kimberly grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the big lighted wheel. They spent the entire ride close together, kissing and snuggling up to each other.

When they were back down on the ground Tom pulled her into him, kissing just below her ear, whispering. "I think it is time for me to take you and Tigger home for tonight".

"Please do". She whispered back and her smile told him that she didn't want to go home to sleep and he had no trouble with that. He knew it was him she wanted, not his name og money.

On the way to the car Tom went to the toilet and when he returned he saw the young man from the food stand slip Kimberly something that she put into her pocket. What was it ? A note telling her what he had done ? His phone number ? Oh he should go kick his ass. But Kimberley hadn't looked at it and he needed to make sure she wouldn't before he could get his hands on it.

"Ready ?" He asked putting an arm around her. He kind of hoped that she would tell about the jerk approching her and giving her something, but she didn't. It annoyed him, but he got it. They had just started dating.

They drove to her small house and he parked outside. His hand sliding around her neck, getting a grab on her hair pulling her into a kiss, she gasped and her hands grabbed the front of his shirt. 

He reluctantly ripped his lips from hers. "Thank you for a wonderful day Kim. It was absolutely amazing. You are absolutely amazing".

"It was and..". She softly bid her lips and he waited, knowing what would come now. "Would you like to come in ? For a drink or something".

"I would love to darling". He said flashing her a smile and getting out the car, going to open the passenger door to her and Tigger. She accepted his arm and they walked inside.

They never got anything to drink, as soon as they were inside they were on one another, pulling at clothes, exposing skin. Their hands and mouths exploring each other, tasting and teasing. When he had her in her panties he carried her to the bedroom putting her down gently.

She felt the end of her bed dip and her eyes shot to where she saw Tom crawl up over her. His eyes were burning into hers, dark and intense. She tried to back away. But he grabbed her legs pulling her under him, smirking at her.

"I am done waiting darling. You are mine and I am going to claim you as such". His voice calm but demanding and she felt both warm and cold chills run down her spine. "Oh so you think that is what I want ?"

A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, he was hovering over her now and she realised he was naked having shed the last of his clothes. His voice purring. "We both know you do. You are just afraid to give in to your desires. You want me to take charge".

She didn't answer, she couldn't deny it. Her body was burning with caged in passion and she wanted him so badly right now, even though she knew she probably shouldn't like him taking charge this way. She should be more cautious.

He slowly lowered his head, his hot breath fanning over her face, he smelt failty of mint. Then his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss that made her head spin. Her hands grabbing at his strong back.

She was moaning as his mouth travelled down her neck, then he suddenly bit down on her pulse point, making her gasp, but he soothed the sting with his tongue. Her hands was in his hair, grabbing on to those fluffy half curls.

He looked up at her smirking before moving his hands to her breasts. His hands started kneading them expertly. Then his fingers found her nipples, rolling them slowly, making her gasp. As he lowered his head to one pulling it in between his lips she bucked her hips up to gain friction. She needed to ease the burning desire, but he chuckled and pulled away, denying her it, making her whimper.

"So eager you are my beautiful girl". He mumbled against her skin, making her whole body hum with desire. He slowly bit down on her nipple and she gasped, pulling hard at his hair.

He slid up in sitting position between her legs, his hands running down over her body, grabbing her panties. "You are so damn sexy darling, I can't wait to make you mine". He ripped her panties to shreds. It actually hurt a little, but she was to turned on to care.

Neither could she, she thought as he positioned himself over her. He started rubbing the head of his hard erection between her warm wet folds, making her moan deeply and press up against him. She had never been this turned on in her life.

He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. "Tell me what you want baby, I want to hear it". She shook her head, but he pressed the head down hard on her clitoris making her eyes cross. "Come on baby tell me you want me".

"Oh God Tom, yes, yes. Take me, make me yours". She begged, unable to take it anymore, the desire all consuming, mind numbing, driving her insane.

"With pleasure". He answered as the buried himself completely in her, making her gasp and throw back her head, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

He set a punishing pace, ramming into her making her body shudder with every thrust. She hooked one leg up on his hip, pushing up to meet each thrust. His voice raw with desire. "God you feel so good baby".

"Tom, please. Harder". She gasped and he complied, the bed slamming against the wall, making her only more aroused. It was wild, passionated and she was so close. Her nails raking over his shoulders and back, clawing at him.

She could feel his movements getting more erratic, knowing he was getting close. He panted out the words in a raw sexy voice. "Cum for me baby. I want to see you cum". And she let go feeling her body contract as she came hard pulling him with her.

He couldn't remember the last time he had cum that hard and he collapsed halfway on top of her. Feeling her heart beat wildly and her hands slowly playing with his hair. He sighed, it had been amazing.

He slid down beside her and pulled her into his arms, snuggling his face into her neck. She pushed herself back against him. "Holy shit Tom, that was.. wow". She giggled and he kissed her shoulder.

As she slowly slipped of to sleep, he just held her, whispering in her ear and leaving small kisses on her neck and shoulder. When he was sure she was sleeping deeply he slid out of bed and went to find the note in her pocket.  
He unfolded it and read it:

If you get tired of that psycho please call me for a good time..  
It was signed Jasper Cole and then a number.

He crumbled the note in his hand, he should have beaten the shit out of that jerk. He should have fucking ended him. He pulled on his clothes, he needed to get out, to breathe some fresh air or he would explode.


	13. The fourth murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder.. so warning for violence

He was moving slowly, almost soundless over the soft ground. The fair was closed and people had gone home. The only ones still there was the people working there. Most of them sleeping in tents and trailers on the ground.

He saw a group of men sitting around a fire, talking and drinking beer. Luckily his target was among them. And he waited, abiding his time to get him alone. Not long after the target got up and walked over behind some trees to take a piss.

As he followed him he was careful not to make a sound, so the target was taken completely by surprise when his hands closed around his neck from behind. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "This is what happens when you don't take a hint".

This was power, feeling the struggle, the life seep from someones body. Feeling like God deciding between life and death. But he wanted to see the life leave his eyes. He wanted to feel that high. 

He slacked a bit on the grip, demanding his victim. "Turn around, slowly and face me. No funny business".

But he had made a mistake in his need to see his victims eyes. The man kicked him hard over the leg as he turned, making him stumble and let go. "Fucking shit".

His victim started running and he stumbled after him. Luckily he was in better shape and grabbed him pretty fast. Throwing him to the ground and straddling his stomach. Closing his hands around his neck, squeezing hard. "Oh now I am really going to drag this out".

And he did, he choked him almost to unconsciousness, just to let go a little, letting him take a couple of breaths before tightening his grip again. He did it several times, before finally not letting go but squeezing til his victims eyes went dull and death.

He didn't want to bite into a man, so he pulled out his pocket knife and removed his nipple before pushing him down into a ditch. He took the little souvenir and put it in the little box in his pocket that already contained two other nipples.  
Then he hurried home to get cleaned up and slip into bed, hopefully unnoticed.


	14. Kim vs. The dirty jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is being a jerk and Chris shows up asking questions

Kimberly woke up when the front door closed. She realised the bed was empty. Had Tom just left ? But then she heard his footsteps on the stairs and the bedroom door creaked open. Tom slid inside, quickly undressing and getting into bed.

When he slid his arms around her she asked with her sleepy voice. "Were have you been in the middle of the night Tom ?"

"Sorry I woke you baby. I was just out getting some fresh air. Had a bit of a headache and I didn't want to disturb you". He said snuggling into her.

She sighed and let him pull her into his embrace, it felt good being this close to him. She wringled her nose. "Have you been smoking ?"

"Yeah sorry. I needed to relax". He mumbled into her hair. She halfway turned her face to try and look at him. "I didn't even know you smoked".

"Well, I actually stopped some time ago. But sometimes when I am stressed I really need a cigarette. I bought a packet in the bar down the street". He said softly, sounding already halfway back to sleep.

She couldn't help wondering what had him that stressed in the middle of the night, but she didn't ask, thinking that if he wanted to share he would.

 

Kimberly was awakened from her sleep by someone banging on her front door. She untangled herself from Tom's long limbs and pulled on panties and a T-shirt, padding down to open. "Morning Chris, why are you trying to knock in my front door ?"

"Is Mr. Hiddleston here with you ?" Chris asked, sounding a bit short and grumpy.

She did a double take, answering a bit sharp. "Well that really isn't any of your business Chris".

"When he is wanted regarding yet another murder it damn well is". Chris snapped. "Mr. Cumberbatch, who funnily enough was at Mr Hiddleston's home said I could find him here. Kim for Gods sake, sleeping with a murder suspect, really ?"

"He isn't a suspect, we got the murderer". She said, feeling her cheeks get a bit heated. She didn't like Chris finding out like this.

"Well there has been a new murder and guess who was seen threatening the man only hours before, none other that your boyfriend". Chris said.

Before Kimberly could say anything Tom showed up behind her only wearing his jeans, he snaked an arm around her waist. "Morning Chris. What brings you here this early ?"

"We got a witness saying you threatened one Jasper Cole with snapping his neck at the fair last night, is that true ?" Chris glared at him. 

Kimberly was about to deny it when Tom answered. "Yes, I did tell him that. And I should have kicked his ass into next week. He flirtet with Kimberly and when she went to the bathroom he made some rude comments about what he would like to do to her. I told him it wasn't acceptable. Still he slipped her his number, had I know that while still there I would have broken his face".

Chris smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "Problem is that Jasper was killed only hours after. Choked to death. So where were you around midnight ?"

"I was here fucking my hot girlfriend, just ask the neighbours, the probably heard her scream my name". Tom answered with a smirk. Oh Kimberly wanted to kick him right now. "Did I want to wring that little fuckers neck, yes. Did I kill him, no I didn't".

Chris was glaring at Kimberly and she took a deep breath. "Tom is right. He was here, he has been here all night. He couldn't have killed him".

"Sorry to burst your bubble Chris". Tom said with a cheeky grin and Kimberly hurried up saying. "I'll be in as soon as I have showered and dressed okay ?"

"Yeah see you Kim". Chris said looking like someone took his cookie. Tom smiled at him. "Bye bye Chris". And slammed the door in his face.

Kimberly hit him in the chest with her fits. "You fucking jerk. 'Fucking my girlfriend' !? Really ? Who say I even want to be your girlfriend with that behaviour ?"

Everything happened very fast and before she had a chances to react he had her pinned against the door. Her legs automatically gribbed around his hips as he had literally lifted her of the floor. "Well I do darling".

She wanted to tell him of. Hell she wanted to slap him. He was annoying her to no extend, but at the same time she was very much turned on and when he kissed her hard she melted, forgetting she was pissed with him.

His mouth was nippling down her neck, and he pressed his hard erection against her center. Her hands were running over his bare chest. His hoarse whisper sending chills through her. "You might as well realise baby, you are mine and I am yours".

She closed her eyes trying to get her barings back. What was he doing to her ? She had never felt herself loosing control like this. She had never let a man dominate her in any way. But it was like he just knew exactly what string to pull at.

"What du you say, should I join you in that shower baby ?" He whispered against her shoulder and she nodded, panting for air.

When she came out from the bathroom she almost stumbled over his jeans, picking them up. Just when she was about to throw them on the chair she noticed something and looked closer. The knees of his jeans was smeared in dirt and grass, like he had been kneeling. But he had been with her when the murder was committed hadn't he ?


	15. Kim vs. The dickheaded detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly confronts Tom about the dirt on his jeans and the Chris about not calling her to the murder scene.  
>  Tom and Ben has a brotherly talk about love

"Why are you jeans filled with dirt and grass ?" She asked him suspiciously as he got out from the bathroom. She didn't want to think it, but he had been out during the night. What if the time Chris had given was wrong ? What if he had been killed later ? "Oh and how did you know about him giving me his number ?"

His eyes narrowed for a second as he grabbed the jeans from her hand and pulled them on. Then he sighed. "I fell okay ? When I walked back across your lawn last night, my foot caught something in the dark and I fell on my knees. And regarding the number, I saw him slip you the note, I checked it when you were asleep. Were you going to call him ?"

"No, of course not, I wasn't going to call him". Of course there were a perfectly plausible explanation. Tom stepped up to her, his hand gripping her chin, his eyes burning into her. "Why did you take the note then ?"

"A reflex, if someone hands my something I take it. I would just have thrown it away". She was starring back. She didn't like him gripping her like that, even though it didn't hurt. He let go. Mumbling to himself as he pulled on his shirt. "Better be telling the truth".

 

"Do we have anything this time Rusty ?" She swept into the the examination room, looking hopefully at Dr. Nails. 

He looks up from the body. "Morning Kim. This is a conundrum. He died by asphyxiation and the nipple has been removed. But there has been a struggle and it is much more sloppy. Unfortunately he was rolled into a ditch of dirty water, so most DNA has washed away".

"The time of the murder ? Is that .. certain ?" She had to know. To make sure that Tom had been telling her the truth.

Dr. Nails nodded. "Yes, that is pretty much a fixed time, we know when he left his friends and when they discovered the body. And then you know all the usual things. So yeah time of death is around midnight".

She felt a huge relief, Tom had been telling the truth. There was no way he could have killed that man and she felt bad for having even thought it for a short moment.

Kimberly looked over the body. Was this a copycat killer ? Or had Darren Smith been a scapegoat ? Had it been murder, not suicide ? "Rusty I think we need to get our hands on Darren Smiths body".

"You are right Kim. We need to check out if it was really suicide". Rusty said nodding slowly. Kimberly sighed, she thought the case had been solved, but it seemed the plot was thickening.

 

"Why didn't you call me out to the crime scene ?" Kimberly is looking at Chris with her arms crossed. She hadn't wanted to confront him with Tom there but she wanted an explanation.

He sighed. "Honestly when I heard about the nipple and thought it might be the same killer I choose not to. I knew there was something going on with you and Tom and you are not objective. That man is playing you to his desires".

"Chris I am not some love sick teenager. I can be objective. But I double checked with Rusty and Tom was with me when it happened. Are you sure you are not the one not being objective ?" She asked. She didn't like Chris questioning her allegiance.

He just huffed and rolled his eyes before walking away mumbling something about gullible women and how they apparently was turned on by psychos. She felt like throwing something after him, she wasn't gullible and Tom wasn't a psycho.

 

Tom walked into the house finding Ben reading a book on the couch. He is a bit aggitated, both because of Chris and that someone decided to kill the idiot he had threatened, giving him a lot of troubles. "Hi Ben".

"Hi, oh you did decide to come home again. Did that detective dickhead find you ? He came here asking for you. I got a feeling that you are banging the woman he would like to bang". Ben said looking up from his book.

"I kind of get that feeling too, but well not my fault he never got around to doing it and now he is never getting to do it. But yes he found me". Tom says eyeing his brother. "What did you do last night ?"

"I really didn't do much. Watched a movie and read a book. I went to bed early, why ?" Ben placing the book in his lap and taking of his reading glasses.

Tom smiled and shrugged. "Oh no reason, just curious I guess".

"So guessing that she was that kind of girl last night". Ben said wigling his eyebrows. "So how was she ? Any good ? Boring ? Really kinky ?"

"Yeah, none of your damn business Ben. And no she still isn't that kind of girl, she is something very special". Tom answered. It had been amazing but he wasn't about to share that.

Ben looked at him like he just sprouted a second head. "Well you are usually not shy about sharing.. wait don't tell me you are falling for this one. A forensic investigator, way to go Tom, prima choice".

"You are aware that it isn't a choice right Ben ?" He asked but Ben just rolled his eyes and Tom went out into the kitchen. He so didn't want to have that discussion with him rigth now.


	16. Kim Vs. The weird brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later - Tom tells Kimberly a very Big secret

"Tom stop that". Kimberly giggled and tried to push him of her as he pulled up her tank top kissing up her stomach, making her squirm and scream. He chuckled. "Nope not going to happen, I am having way to much fun".

The last week had been a bit weird. They were getting nowhere in the investigation, like absolutely nowhere. Except they had concluded that Darren Smith didn't kill himself, someone had snapped his neck, someone who definitely knew what they were doing. The last murder was a mystery too, they weren't sure if it was the same killer as the two women or a copycat.

Her and Tom had spent every possible moment together and she had to admit that she was falling fast and falling hard, even though he sometimes could annoy the hell out of her. He was funny, sweet and passionate. He was very loving but also very much about taking charge and he had a tendency to jealousy that worried her a bit.

"Do you know how delicious you are ?" He was kissing her soundly all over her stomach and she was writhing under him. To be honest their sex life was rather amazing. He might be a bit dominant but it always seemed to be mostly about her pleasure and he knew some tricks that would drive any sane woman crazy.

"Do you know how charming and annoying you are, when you are not a total ass". She asked him, making him bite her lightly right under her left breast. "Did you just call me an ass you naughty little minx ?"

He kept teasing, kissing and biting her and she giggled and squealed. She kind of felt like they were a couple of teenagers. She didn't remember when the last time was that a man made her feel like this, if there ever had been a last time.

Suddenly Tom's head snapped up. His voice sounding a bit annoyed. "Fuck Ben ! How about not being creepy ? I told you to not just stand there and glare".

Kimberly looked up to see Ben stand in the doorway staring at them and she got a feeling he had been there for a while. It wasn't the first time he acted strange when she was there and she felt a little unsure about him.

She had been a bit surprised to find out that he lived with Tom. But she had just thought it was the easiest with them both being British, being friends and making a movie together. It seemed logical that they would rent something together instead of staying at a hotel.

"I just.. sorry". Ben looked almost confused. Then he just turned and disappeared. Tom sighed and rested his head on her stomach. She ran a hand into his hair. "What is it with him ? I mean, I know you two are friends, but he is kind of weird isn't he ?"

Tom didn't answer for a long time and she started to think that he either hadn't heard her or was ignoring her on purpose. But then he mumbled lowly. "I guess I better explain about Ben and me". He sat up and looked at her. "Can you keep a really big secret ? No one but me and Ben knows, not even out families".

"Of course I can Tom. I promise you it will never get past this room. Well unless you are about to admit murder". She said giggling. Actually she was really curious about what he was about to tell her.

He smiled like he found something inside his mind really funny. Then he turned serious. "Ben and me are not friends, we are brothers, well half brothers".

"You are brothers ?" She looked at him like he had told her they were evil unicorns plotting to take over the world. "What the.. I mean half brothers ? Like for real ?" She could see a lot of similarities.

He let out a pent up breath. "Yeah. Same mother different fathers. Our mother wasn't exactly the faithful type. Or to be honest she was some street walking whore. She wasn't a very good mother. We were adopted by two different families and didn't find out before last year when we both searched for our birth parents".

"Wow, I mean I know it is a possibility. But Wow. I would never have guessed". She was looking at him. She was literally shocked. She hadn't expected this.

He pushed her down, snuggling into her his head resting on her chest. "We were taken from our mother when I was 2 years old, Ben was 7. I don't remember anything, but he does. We didn't have a good childhood those first years. But.. well Ben had it much worse than me apperently. It has kind of given him some problems. He is more sensitive than people realise".

"So that is why he lives with you ? You are looking out for him ? That is actually really sweet". She said smiling down at him, letting her hands run through his hair.

  Tom moved up to kiss her, one hand sliding up under her shirt to cup her breast. "Ben is good enough. He just had a really shitty start to life and well sometimes he just need someone to keep him a bit on track".

She thought it was so sweet how Tom cared for his brother. They had clarly grown very close. But she couldn't help but wondering what had happened to Ben and just how damaged he was.

But she soon forgot as Tom kept kissing her. None of them saw the man watching them through the window or realised he was snapping pictures of them with the camera around his neck.

He smiled weirdly and said mostly to himself. "Well hallo again Tom. Long time no see. I wonder if you will be happy to see your old pal Matt".


	17. Kim vs. The street whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly takes control.. Tom meets an old friend.. and Ben picky up a new one

Matt was standing in his little apartment, he had elicited the new pictures he had taken through the window of Tom and that forensic investigator chick that appeared to be his girlfriend. He put the pictures up on the wall. It was almost covered in pictures of Tom. The oldest of them dating back to his time at Eton. Actually the oldest one showed Tom and Matt standing with their arms around each other, smiling happily.

  He remembered how him and Tom had met at Eton when Matt had just started. Tom had been friendly towards him and saved him one day from some really bad bullies. They had for some reason been really scared of Tom even though he didn't look like much. Matt had been so grateful towards Tom, he looked up to him, wanting to be like him. He still wanted to be like him.

Then one of the bullies ended up dead, choked to death and people started talking. Blaming it on Tom and Matt stepped up to help his friend, providing him with the alibi he didn't have.

They had become close friends after that. Tom protected Matt and Matt had worshipped Tom, looking up to him like some kind of hero, wanting to impress him. Matt still wanted to impress him. And he had a plan on how to do that.

They had stayed friends all through their school years and as they started their careers. But then Tom started getting famous. He didn't have the time he used to have to spend with Matt. And then Matt got transferred with work to New York and they had drifted apart.

They hadn't seen each other for 7 years now, but he had followed Tom's work and career collecting pictures of him still. And now he wanted his friend back.

 

"Sure, I would love for you to come stay with me. Yeah cool. See you soon then". Kimberly hangs up and snuggle back down against Tom's chest. "My sister comes out here to stay with me for some time, it's a work thing".

"Sounds wonderful darling. I can't wait to meet your sister. What does she do ?" His hand was running slowly up and down her spine, seending chills through her.

She closed her eyes just feeling his fingers on her skin. They had spent the day together, she had a day off and Tom weren't filming before in the evening. She hated that he would have to leave her soon. "She write romance novels. She is doing some interviews and promotions out here. She lives in New York".

"Sounds interesting. When is she coming ?" His hand had run down lower, running down to her tail bone before running back up. Kimberly was finding it increasingly hard to focus on anything else.

She started kissing over his chest, saying between the kisses. "She .. is .. coming.. in.. three.. days.. and .. I .. can't.. wait.. for.. her... to.. meet .. you".

  "Sounds like you can't wait for something else right now baby". He says coyly and pulls her up to kiss her intensely.

She is literally panting for air when she manages to get her mouth pulled from his. "Aren't you supposed to get to set ?"

"Well yeah, but I got a bit of time". He answered and kissed along her jaw to her ear and whispered hoarsely. "And I am going to spend that time eating your delicious pussy till you scream my name".

Oh God that voice always turned her into a blobbering mess. But she was getting a bit annoyed with him getting more and more dominating and in charge. She had to pull the breaks before it got to much. "Oh, you are ? Well that is going to be on my terms lover boy".

He was about to tell her that she could forget it, but instead he smiled. He had never let a woman take any kind of control in bed. But he was willing to give it a try for her. The idea of her bossing him around was actually quite hot. "I am all yours baby".

"Get on your back hot stuff". She said and he complied with a smirk. She straddled his chest, looking down at him. "So you wan't to eat my pussy ? Well then get going lover boy".

She moved up, her hot center now right over his mouth and he eagerly let his tongue run over her. She moaned deeply, grabbing in to the headboard.

Oh God it felt like he was literally eating her, but in a very good way. She was clinging to the headboard, her eyes rolling back in her head as his mouth did things to her that would make a sailor blush.

He had to grab onto her thighs to keep her within the reach of his mouth. He enjoyed it immensely, because it gave her pleasure, and he loved doing that. He had never cared that much about a women before, but she was special. He didn't know why but it was like she had reached inside and touched his heart.

"Oh yes.. God keep doing that". She was gasping and moaning and shortly after she couldn't take it any longer. She came hard screaming his name, making him chuckle against her most sensitive area which only sent more waves of pleasure through her.

  He pulled her down into his arms and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips. He sighed. "God I hate to leave you my Queen. But I need to get on set".

"You could come back when you are done filming". She whispered in his ear and he kissed her passionately. "But it will be late baby. I don't want to wake you".

She shook her head. "No problem, I'll give you my spare key and you can just sneak in and come to my bed".

 

It had been a long hard night and the sun would rise soon. Tom was leaving the set to go back to Kimberly. He couldn't wait to snuggle up to her and get some much needed sleep.

"Tom !" He heard his name and froze, he knew that voice. But what was he doing here ? He was supposed to be in New York. He slowly turned at saw a ghost from his past approach. "Matt ? What are you doing here ?"

"I came to see my best friend. I have been following your work, especially your resent ones has impressed me immensely. You got to teach me". Matt said with a smirk.

Tom didn't know what to say. They had been friends but Matt had evolved an unhealthy obsession with him. "Well good to see you again Matt, but I need to get home to catch some sleep".

"Lets get together one of these days Tom. I need to know what it feels like to ....".

 

The Black SUV drove up to Sarah, she was a down on her luck actress wanna be, so now she was turning tricks on the Street for a pimp named Carlos. The man rolled down the Window. "Hello Darling I'm looking for a Good time, are you avaible ?" 

Sarah was not sure, he was kind of handsome and looked rich, but she did not like the glimt in his eyes. "What kind of thing are you looking for ?" She asked nervously.  "Nothing dangerous or kinky, I assure you, a bj and doggie style. I Will make it worth your while. How does 300 $ Sound". He said with a wink. 300 was alot, normally she Got 50 bucks a pop. 

Ben leaned over opening the passenger door to her and she made a split decision and got in..


	18. The fifth and sixth murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit and sexual violence

It had been easy enough talking the whore into letting him tie her up, he just promised her extra money. She probably thought she had really hit the jackpot. If she had just known what he had in store for her.

Right now he was pounding her hard, her legs held straight up in the air. She was moaning and gasping. Pretending that she liked it and he felt like hurting her. He wanted to hear her scream from fear and pain not pleasure even if she was just faking it.

Good thing he had covered up the plastic covering on his bed with a sheet, or she might have caught up on something. But he didn't want anything seeping into his mattress.

Suddenly he slapped her as hard as he could, making her scream out in pain and surprise. "You like that too your filthy whore ?"

"Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want if you just don't hurt me, anything no extra charge". Her eyes pleading and he knew she could see the madness in his eyes.

He smiled and stroked her cheek softly. "But I am already doing exactly what I want. I want to fuck you hard, torture you a bit and then kill you slowly".

She started screaming and struggling to get loose, but to no avail. He took pleasure in her fear. Ramming into her with even more gusto. "Yeah scream for me darling".

He hit her again, this time with his fist. Hearing the sound of her nose breaking and relishing in her cries of pain. It nearly pulled him over the edge, the feeling of complete power.

"You should have said no, your first instinct was right darling. But you let yourself seduce by money. You are nothing but a fucking cheap good for nothing whore". He yelled into her face and hit her again and again.

She was only whimpering softly now and he lowered his face to her nipple. First sucking on it, then biting. He started chewing, feeling the hot blood spray into his mouth. Finally he got to do it. Her screams was bloodcurtling.

He finally managed to rip it free from the breast, proudly showing it to her by sticking out his tongue. She was wailing and honestly he was tired of listening to her. His hands closing around her neck as he started pounding her hard again.

He watched as the life drained from her eyes, wishing he didn't have to worry about DNA so he could have spilled his seed into her. But he had to settle with filling the condom as he came hard, mumbling. "God yes, take it you whore".

 

He was rather annoyed having to get rid of the whore's body. It was tedious and it had the biggest chance of discovery. He drove to a secluded area of Griffith park, next to a stream. Perfect for dumping a body.

Suddenly a car drove up and a man jumped out. He was wearing a maroon suit and a Paisley tie on his head was a matching fedora. He had no doubt it was the whores pimp. Fuck he must have seen her get into the car and recognized it when he drove by to go dump the body.

"Hey you, McDreamy. What have you done with Sarah. I saw her get into your car and she haven't returned". The pimp came closer. A knife flashing in his hand.

He smiled to himself. Well the idiot just signed his own death sentence. "Well, I happen to have her body right here if you want to see. Unfortunately she had a minor accident of the choking kind".

"You fucking psycho, you killed her". The pimp stabbed at him with the knife. 

He chuckled. "Psycho !? That is rich from a man wearing that attire". He grabbed the pimps hand just as he stabbed. Fuck a tad to slow, he felt the knife scratch across his stomach, but ignored it. He flexed the pimps wrist till it broke and he let go of the knife. "Sorry, can't let you go. You know witnesses and such".

His hands closed around the pimps throat, he smiled at him, then he snapped his neck by pulling up and twisting with one hand. Pulling contra with the other hand. The pimp slumping to the ground dead. Well now there were two bodies to get rid of, so better get going, he had somewhere he much rather would be. And the morning was fast approching.


	19. Kim vs. The abdominal cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Tom get cut ? And how did Chris ? And what about Ben’s taste for whores ?

"Tom ?" She asked in a sleepily voice and opened her eyes. The light told her it was early morning. He smiled at her. "Yeah sorry baby, the shooting ran longer than expected. I can't wait to snuggle into you".

She watched him slowly take of his shirt. Then she sat up fully awake. "What happened to your stomach ?" He had a rather bad looking slash on his abdomen.

"Had an accident during filming. It's nothing love. I'll go put a band aid on". He said casually, but she got out of bed. "A band aid ? Are you crazy ? That needs to be seen by a doctor and it probably needs stitches".

"I'm to tired baby. Really it is nothing. Can we please just go to sleep ?" He started pulling of his pants and then he went to the bathroom. Kimberly followed him. "If you don't want to go to the emergency room, then at least let me clean it".

He sighed and sat down on the toilet and she got out her first aid kit. She cleaned it and bandaged it and he never as much as flinched. She looked up at him. "Tell me don't you feel pain at all ?"

"I have tried much worse. Just a scratch, no reason to whine". He pulled her with him into bed and snuggled up close. But Kimberly couldn't really shake a bad feeling. Why hadn't they taken care of the wound on set ?

 

Chris was the first at the scene. The local cops were standing behind the trees. There was two bodies this time. Both missing a nipple. The womans had been chewed of, the mans cut. The female body had also been duched in bleach.

Suddenly he spottet something on the ground. Something he instantly recognised. He swiftly picked it up and put it in his pocket before anyone saw it. 

 

Tom unlocked the front door and walked inside. Kimberly had gotten called out to a double homicide so he decided to go back home to rest a couple of hours more. He just wanted to check up on Ben, before going to bed. He had been done several hours before Tom and had gone home.

He opened the door and peaked inside. He groaned loudly enough to wake up Ben, who peaked over at him. Tom shook his head. "Really Ben ? And which corner did you pick her up on ?"

"Morning Tom. In town somewhere. What about you ? Did you swing by the emergency room on your way home ? That was a pretty bad scratch". Ben stretched.

Tom shook his head. "No. And it wasn't that bad. Kim cleaned it. I am going to go to bed now. Get rid of the hooker please, preferably without anyone seeing her leave".

"Yeah yeah". He rolled his eyes at his brother. When Tom had left Ben shook the woman sleeping next to him on the bed. "Hey, you.. what was your name ? Get up, you need to leave".

"Sarah, my name is Sarah". She snaked her arms around him, starting to touch him. "What about an extra round for free handsome ?"

"I told you to get up bitch". He pushed her away harsly. "Now get out of here you filthy whore or I'll tie you up and have some real fun with you".

Her eyes blew wide and she scrambled out of bed getting dressed and grabbing the money from the bedside table. She glared at him with tears in her eyes. "You are a fucking psycho".

"Well might be, but you are going to keep that pretty little mouth shut or I am going to find you and after I am done with you no one would ever want to fuck you again". He sneered.

She almost ran out the room and he let himself fall back on the bed. He didn't know why he kept fucking whores like her. They disgusted him and they only sated his needs for a short time. He guessed it might be some psychological bullshit about them reminding him of his mother. His real mother the whore that had given birth to him.

It wasn't fair that it had this much influence on his life after all these years. That he couldn't just switch it of like Tom did. Allow himself not to feel the pain and fear. He wished he could just do that. But even Tom didn't do that entirely anymore. He seemed for some reason to actually allow that Kimberly chick to get under his skin, to actually care about her.

 

Kimberly walked into the locker room, she needed a change of clothes before going to see Dr Nails and look over the bodies with him. The crime scene had been wet and dirty and she was dirty and cold. Two bodies this time, the killer seemed to be loosing control of his urges to kill. Only good thing he might start to get sloppy, to make mistakes.

But this whole case was creeping her out. Both for the obvious reasons. But also that the killer or was that killers ? Seemed to keep changing little things, not to stick to a pattern. For example the nipple thing. Why was some of them bitten of and others sliced of ? So far there was 3 female victims and 3 male victims. The women was clearly killed for the sexual gratification. But what about the men ? There was just so many unanswared questions.

"Oh sorry Chris". She walked in on Chris changing, he had just pulled of his shirt and snapped around at her words. She couldn't help looking at his well trained abs and gasped. "Shit how did you get that nasty cut ?"


	20. Kim vs. The bad nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains memories of child abuse and sexual abuse

Chris looked down himself. "Oh that. Yeah I got my foot caught in something out at the crime scene, fell into a broken three branch. It must have scratched me worse than I realised".

"You better get that looked at. It look rather deep, you might need some stitches". She looked at it with concern. It had to be a rather pointy and thick branch to do that, he had been really unlucky.

Chris just shrugged and pulled on a clean shirt. "Nah it's nothing really. Just a scratch it'll heal up just fine. No need to fuss".

"What is it with you men and playing all macho ?" She rolled her eyes in frustration and pulled of her dirty shirt. She couldn't help notice that Chris didn't do the polite thing and look away. His eyes stayed on her as she pulled of her pants too and pulled on a clean set of clothes.

Then he kind of snapped out of it, asking her curiously. "You men ? Do you know any other men who should see a doctor ?"

"Well, Tom came home from filming most of the night with a gash almost identical to yours, he had an accident on set. He also blew it of as nothing". She said on her way out the door.

Chris smiled to himself. So loverboy had got himself hurt somehow. Interesting, very interesting, he thought.

 

He wasn't very old, maybe five and he sat in a corner of the room. It was dark and it smelled of cigarette smoke, stale alcohol and sex, well back then he hadn't known what those smells was, but he did now and he felt like throwing up.

His stomach growled, he was so hungry. He hadn't had any food at all today but he was to scared to go take some for himself. She would get angry. And he, her latest boyfriend in a long string of them, would probably beat him.

Were was Tom ? Probably in his crib in the living-room screaming his little head of trying to get some attention. Ben tried covering his ears to keep out the sounds. The sound of his mother moaning and the man on top of her grunting. He didn't really understand what they were doing but he didn't like it.

"Benedict ? Were are you, you dirty little imp ?" He didn't dare not show himself so he stood up slowly. "There you are, come here. Come to mommy".

He didn't want to, he knew it was something bad she wanted when she spoke in that voice. But again he didn't dare disobey. The beatings hurt to much. So he slowly walked over to the two people on the bed. Tears streaming down his dirty cheeks.

"Wanna see something funny ?" His mother asked the man on top of her and he nods. She padded on the bed and Ben crawled up next to them. His mother smiled at him. "Come here sweetums, suck on mommys tits".

He didn't get this, he was to old to get milk from there, the milk was for Tom. Babies sucked on their mommys tits and well his mothers boyfriends did too. But he didn't get why she wanted him to do it. But he dutifully did as he was told, taking his mothers nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Feeling the warm sweet milk fill his mouth. Hearing her moan like she did with the men.

"Look at him. The ladies is gonna love him when he gets older or maybe the men". He grabbed Ben by his blonde curls pulling him to him. "Come here loverboy, I got something else for you to suck on".

 

  Tom was woken by Ben's scream and ran as fast as he could to his room. He knew it was the nightmares again. Apparently Ben had decided to take a nap too. So his night with the prostitute had left him tired and worn out.

He found Ben sitting up in bed shaking and crying. His eyes was far of, almost glazed over, like he was seeing things that weren't there. Tom sat down next to him, pulling him into his arms. "Breathe Ben. It was just a dream. You are safe. I got you".

"You were gone. I couldn't find you. And she called me over. She... and he.. oh God..". He was sobbing even harder and Tom just held him. He gently rocked him, telling him it would be okay, but knowing it probably never would. Ben was to broken.

"See just like you used to hold me and rock me when I cried and no one else cared about me". He said softly. He couldn't remember of course. But Ben had told him how he used to pick him up and rock him. He also used to feed him milk. Hadn't it been for Ben Tom might have died in his crib.

Tom felt he owed his big brother everything. And he was willing to do just about everything to protect him from further harm.  
He wished he could have helped Ben back then. But he had only been a baby himself. He hadn't any memories of those years of his life and no dreams or flash backs. He didn't know if he had been through any of the things Ben went through, but he doubted it.

"I didn't want to Tom. They would hurt me, beat me. I had to do it to survive". He was shaking badly and Tom hated seeing him like this. Ben was one of very few people he really cared about. 

He kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes. "They can't hurt you anymore Ben. She can't hurt you anymore. I got you and I will never let anyone hurt you again".

"I know. Thank you". Ben looked up at him, giving him a small smile. Tom smiled back. No matter what else he was, Ben was first and foremost his brother.


	21. Kim vs. The lost necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberley’s sister arrives and Chris confronts Tom about the necklace

"Are you sure it is a good idea babe ? Kimberly was looking at Tom. He had just suggested letting Ben pick up her sister at the airport. She had to work and Tom needed to be at the set, but Ben had the whole day of.

Tom looked a bit annoyed. "I know he has been a bit of lately. He has had some really bad nightmares. But he is my brother. It isn't like he is going to harm her in any way".

"I know Tom. That wasn't what I..". She sighed. Actually she didn't completely trust Ben, but she didn't want a figth with Tom. "Ben can pick her up if he wants to".

"Of course he want to if I ask him to". He came over to put his arms around her, kissing her softly on her neck and shoulder. "What do you say all four of us go out for a drink or two tonight ?"

She turned in his arm. Pressing her body against his. Kissing him. "That sounds wonderful Tom. And I am sure my sister will love to get to know you".

"I hope so. I want your sister to like me. She is your only close family, her opinion is important". He said snuggling his face into her neck.

Kimberly giggled, he had stubbles and it was tickling her. "She is going to adore you. She is an incurable romantic and you are going to charm her so badly".

"Do I charm you badly too ?" He whispered against her neck and she pulled his face up to kiss him. "You know you do. You are a charming bastard and I just can't resist you".

He hummed lowly his lips back on hers. His hands was holding her as close as possible. Her hands was gripping his back. She knew she was kind of caught in his net, not that she thought he had any bad intentions. But she was in love with him and she knew she would do almost anything on his request, she just hoped that theory would never be put to the test.

 

Ben drove up in front of the airport. He had the day off and had agreed to go pick up Kimberly's older sister Hayley. He knew Kimberly didn't trust him completely and he wanted to prove that he was capable of acting normal. Tom had trusted him and he wanted to honour that.

He stayed in the car outside. Not wanting people to notice him. Hayley knew which car to look for and would come to him.   
He heard the trunk open and close and then the passenger door and a slim woman with black hair and piercing eyes slid in beside him. She wasn't as pretty as Kimberly but she wasn't unattractive either. But somehow she looked like trouble. "Hi Ben, thanks for picking me up".

"Hi Hayley. No problem. And it is a pleasure meeting you". He held out his hand, putting on his best smile. She grabbed his hand but looked at him a bit weird he felt. Wondering if he had something on his face he asked. "Something wrong darling ?"

"Nah, I don't know I just expected you to be taller". Her eyes ran over him and a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Well, and more handsome".

Ben started chuckling, then he broke out in laughter. "Well sorry to be such a disappointment love. I will have to be even more of a gentleman to make up for it then".

"Don't get me wrong here. I mean, yes you are absolutely handsome. I am not like calling you fuckly or anything. It is just that everyone always rave about you being this tall vision of sex, and sorry but it is most possibly impossible to live up to for anyone". She said with a shrug.

He started the car, still looking rather amused. "Well, you haven't met Tom yet. He will probably make you change you mind on that. But don't worry, you didn't offend me".

"Yeah my sister keep ranting about how handsome and amazing he is. But no one is that perfect". She said shaking her head lightly. 

Ben just grinned. "Just you wait before the day is over he'll have you under his spell too".

 

Tom walked into the FBI office. He had come to pick up Kimberly after work. Before they went home to get ready to go out. He was planning for them to go to a karaoke bar near Kimberly's house. He was looking forward to a fun and relaxed evening out. He was sure it would be good for Ben as well.

Suddenly Chris stepped out in front of him. He had that smile on his face again, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Well Hi there Tom".

"Uhh hi Chris. I am just here to pick up Kimberly. Do you know if she is done ?" He looked at the detective. Tom had a feeling that Chris wanted something.

"She'll be out in a minute". Chris had something in his hand. It was the necklace he had picked up at the murder scene. A necklace he was sure belonged to Tom as he had seen him with it. "By the way Tom, you wouldn't happen to be missing this ?" 

Tom looked at the necklace dangling from Chris's hand..


	22. Kim vs. The accidential karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Night of karaoke turns deadly serious

Tom looked at the necklace dangling in Chris hand, he reached out taking the key dangling on the chain in his hand. He smiled at the agent. "Yeah it sure does look like mine, but this one says strength, mine says compassion and mine is right here around my neck". He let go of the necklace in Chris hand and pulled the one around his neck out from under his shirt.

"Oh sorry for the mistake then". Chris hissed through gritted teeth putting the necklace in his pocket. He was searing on the inside. He had been sure he had Tom this time. Now the necklace was tainted evidence. He had fucked up royally.

Kimberly showed up and Tom instantly put an arm around her waist making Chris grind his teeth. He had been working toward asking Her out for a long time and then this charlatan just waltz in, sweeping her of her feet, it wasn't fair.

"See you tomorrow Chris". Kimberly says smiling as she snuggles into Tom's side. Tom winked at him looking smug. "Yeah see you Chris".

Chris watched them walk away. He had two choices now. He could throw away the damn necklace, pretending it never existed or he could try and place it at the next murder scene. He could also have gone to director Johnson and come clean, but that thought never entered Chris's mind.

Tom didn't show it, but his mind was running a hundred miles a second. Could Chris use that necklace for anything now ? And did it contain any DNA ? Could it be traced back to the owner after having been in the detectives pocket ?

He remembered when he had gotten his necklace. Him and Matt had each bought one. Tom's said compassion, Matt's said strength. Then last year Tom had bought one for Ben when the found out they were brothers. His also said strength. Right now either Ben or Matt was missing a necklace.

 

"What can I get for the beautiful ladies ?" Tom asked with a smile. The sisters looked at each other and giggled.

Kimberly smiled at Tom. "Pina colada". 

He gave her a swift kiss. "Well if my lady wants pina colada, that is what she gets. Come give me a hand Ben".

As soon as the men was gone Hayley looked at her younger sister. "Oh my God Kim, he is so handsome and sooo cute. And he is clearly so much in love with you".

"He really is perfect". Kimberly said with a sigh looking after Tom. "Though I don't know about love. I mean we really haven't used those words yet".

"Believe me sis, that is only a matter of time. I am so happy for you. You finally found true love". Hayley sighed. "I wish it was me. Ben is actually kind of cute isn't he ?"

Kimberly looked at Ben. He was telling Tom something using his hands a lot. Actually Ben had been nothing but sweet and charming so far and apparently when he picked up Hayley as well. "Ben is complicated. He is cute and handsome, but not to say something bad about him, but I wouldn't go there Hayley. He has a lot of baggage".

"I hear you sis. So staying clear of that one then. Well LA is bound to have a lot of handsome available men without to much baggage". Hayley said and Kimberly was happy her sister listened to her. She was warming up a bit to Ben, but she didn't trust him dating her sister.

The men came back with their drinks and they spent the next hour talking and laughing. Kimberly was happy they did this. Happy to see her sister and Tom getting along perfectly. And it was nice seeing Ben happy and relaxed.

When the karaoke started Hayley looked at the two men. "Well I happen to know that both of you have great voices. So who are going to sing to us first ?"

"I have never been one to back down from karaoke". Tom said with a smile. He kissed Kimberly before getting up and walking up to the little stage.

He got up on the stage and the girls got up in front, watching him. He looked perfectly at ease on stage. He grabbed the microphone. "This song is for my wonderful girlfriend Kimberly".

The music started and Kimberly realised it was '(Everything I Do) I Do It For You' by Bryan Adams. His voice sent warm shivers down her neck. The way he looked at her, the intensity in his voice. She new without a doubt that he meant every word and it took her breath away.

Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life.  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Everything I do, darling.  
You will see it's true.  
You will see it's true.  
Yeah!  
Search your heart and your soul  
You can't tell it's not worth dying for  
I'll be there  
I'd walk the fire for you  
I'd die for you  
Oh, yeah.  
I'm going all the time, all the way.

When he was finished he jumped down the stage and took Kimberly into his arms. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "That was so beautiful Tom. I didn't even know you could sing like that".

"I just let my feeling out. I love you Kimberly with all my heart". He said softly and she had to stiffle a sob, feeling her heart about to to burst.

"I love you too".

"Come on Ben, your turn". Hayley was pulling his arm. Tom looked at him worried.

But then Ben's face split in a huge grin. "Okay then, but promise you won't laugh".

They watched him get up on stage. He actually looked relaxed and like he was enjoying himself, singing 'comfortably numb' by Pink Floyd. Kimberly looked in awe. "Wow. He seems so intense. Honestly I have never seen him like this".

"He used to be like this most of the time. Before the memories started coming back. It is good seeing him like this again". Tom said smiling happily with his arm around her waist.

"Someone is definitely appreciating". Hayley said with a giggle, pointing to a young woman in front. She was biting her lip looking at Ben like she could eat him. Tom made a note to keep Ben away from that one. She wasn't the type he should bring home with him.

"Wow Ben, that was great". Kimberly smiled at him as he came over. 

He bit his lips sending her the most genuine smile she had seen from him saying. "Thank you Kim".

"Yeah you were really great. You got a very sexy voice". The woman who had been staring at Ben came over. Kimberly noticed how Tom tensed up, like the woman was a treath to his brother. 

But Ben just smiled. "Well thank you darling".

"Could I offer you a drink ?" She asked Ben. 

Kimberly felt that Tom was about to intervene and she pulled him away whispering. "Come on let him have a little fun".

Tom whispered back. "I'm not sure it is a good idea baby. Ben is.. well it just isn't a good idea".

Kimberly put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, we are right here keeping an eye on him. He'll be alright".

 

"Oh fuck". Tom said and Kimberly followed his gaze. Some big guy had a grip on Ben's shirt, looking rather annoyed. They had been talking for about half an hour. Hayley was somewhere on the dancefloor.

Tom quickly stalked over to his brother. Kimberly hurrying after. The big guy was growling at Ben. "Keep your dirty hands of my woman".

"Well technically it was your woman that had a hard time keeping her hands of me". Ben said lifting one eyebrow.

Tom groaned in frustration, mumbling. "Oh fuck do he want to get his ass kicked".

The guy looked like he was about to punch Ben. Then just as they reached them he pushed Ben away sneering. "Get lost faggot, run home and fuck your mother, she is the only one who wants you".

Kimberly saw how Ben froze, his eyes tearing up and he started to shake slightly. Then she saw how Tom's eyes grew dark, his jaw tensing up and his voice cold as ice. "What did you just say to my brother you fucking jerk ?"

"Your brother ? Well you faggot brother should keep his hands of other mens women". The big guy turned to glare at Tom.  
Kimberly had never seen Tom like this. 

His eyes were blazing and his nostrils practically flared in anger. "Well my brother can't really help that your girlfriend is a cheap whore. You better apologise".

"What did you just call my girlfriend ?" The man was glaring at Tom. The were roughly the same height, but the other man a lot more pumped up. 

Tom smiled wickedly. "A whore, do you need me to spell it for you ?"

Hayley had shown up and had har arms around Ben who was shaking badly and sobbing even worse. The other man glared at Ben . "What the fuck is wrong with him, is he crazy or something ?"

Kimberly could actually see Tom snap, and he threw himself at the other man knocking him to the ground. "Don't .. call.. him.. that". He was sitting on the mans chest, pinning his arms to the ground with his knees, punctuating each word with a fist in his face.

"Stop Tom, you'll kill him". Kimberly was actually scared he could kill the man. Tom seemed in another world, breathing hard as he kept punching the man. She grabbed his arm and he snapped around, for a second she thought he would hit her.

He was blinking. Panting slightly. His voice trembling slightly. "Kim !?". 

She nodded slowly. "Yeah Tom. Stop please. He had enough". 

He got up slowly. The man scuttling away. 

Tom was looking deflated. His voice a little more than a whisper. "Sorry.. I.. I snapped".

"You can say that again. Tom I get why you got angry. You wanted to protect Ben. But you can't hit people like that. Okay ?" She looked at him sternly.

He stepped over to put his arm around her. "Do you hate me now ? Are you scared of me ?" He was biting his lip.

She shook her head. "No and no. But you better go wash up, you have blood on your hands".

Tom went to the bathroom and the girls got Ben over to a table sitting down. He was finally starting to calm down again. Hayley was still holding him.

As Tom washed his hand he drew in a deep breath. Fuck he shouldn't have snapped like that. What would Kimberly think of him now. He was usually able to keep himself under control. But seeing Ben like that had been to much. He also knew that hadn't Kimberly stopped him he might very well have really hurt that man.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands and turned around. "Hold that fucker and watch out. He is a lot meaner than he looks".

It was of course the man he had just beat up. He still had blod on his face and missed a front tooth. Apparently he thought he could even the odds by having to large friends hold Tom. Tom couldn't help the grin spreading on his face.

"What's so funny you psycho ? I am going to beat the living shit out of you, you realise that right ?" He was getting closer.

Tom look at him one eyebrow raised. He wasn't about to let this wanker beat anything out of him. "Yeah keep telling yourself that".

The man moved in on him, punching a fist in his abdomen making him gasp and then in his face, which actually hurt quite a lot, but he didn't show. He could feel his blood boil and when the man step forward to punch him again, he waited for the right moment, then he kicked full force, letting the two men hold his weight.

There was a chrunching sound and the man grabbed his throat, his eyes bulging and then he collapsed. Someone suddenly appeared from by the door, kneeling next to the fallen man, checking him over.

Matt looked up at Tom. "He is dead".


	23. Kim vs. The second self-defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt reveal secrets from Tom’s past

The two men let go of Tom. He was breathing hard, resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He looked at Matt. "Dead ? I just wanted to kick him away".

"Sure.. Perfect kick to the larynx, it is crushed. Instant kill". Matt smiled and Tom felt faint. Were did Matt come from, had he been following him ?

Kimberly heard the commotion from the bathroom and ran over. Tom came out. He was pale and had blod in the corner of his mouth. "What happened ?" She hurried to him.

"Baby I need you to take Ben home okay ?" He says softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She felt panicked. "Tom you are scaring me. What happened ?"

"That man I hit. Him and two friends jumped me in the bathroom. They held me and he was going to beat me up. I had no choice but to kick him. I .. I accidentally hit his throat.. he is dead". He looked shocked.

She took his hand. "It was self-defence love. I am staying here with you. I don't want to leave you to deal with this alone". 

"No, please take Ben home. He don't need anymore stress. I got witnesses here. I'll be home very soon baby okay ?" He told her softly but in a way that left no room for discussion.

She kissed him softly. "Please come home soon". He nodded and she went over to her sister and Ben. She was worried for Tom and hoped he was right.

 

The police turned out not to be a big problem. He not only had Matt as a witness that it was self-defence, the two men who had held him admitted they had jumped him and that he had merely defended himself.

After  a couple of hours he was allowed to leave no charged pressed. Matt walking beside him. "Hey that is the second time my testimony get you of for murder".

"Matt, it was self-defence. Both times was self defence". He said looking at his old friend. "What are you doing here Matt ? What do you want from me ?"

"I came to see my best friend. I have missed you. And well I have seen your work. I am a big fan and I want you to teach me". Matt said with a big smile.

Tom slowly shook his head. "Matt you need help you know that. We talked about that back then and when you came to the set. I already got Ben who needs a lot of help and guidance from me. I can't be your mentor".

"I get it. I know it isn't that you want to let your best friend down. The one who saved you back then. You are just to busy". Matt said, making a face like a puppy that had been kicked.

Tom groaned. Matt was a ticking time-bomb he knew that. He wanted him as far away from Kimberly and Ben as possible. "Do you have a place to stay Matt ?"

"No, I have been sleeping in the park". Matt lied effortlessly. He needed to get close to Ben, to get him out of the way. To replace him. Tom sighed. "Okay you can stay in the spare room a couple of days".

When he stopped outside he looked at Matt. "Wait here while I send the girls home. I don't want them to see you okay ?"

"Oh so you are embarrassed to be seen with me, is that it ?" Matt said, looking hurt.

Tom sighed he just didn't have the energy for this. "I just don't want them involved in this mess okay ?"

Matt rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything else. Tom went inside. Finding Kimberly and Hayley in the kitchen drinking tea. "Tom, thank good". Kimberly jumped up and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"What a welcome". He said, kissing her softly. Happy that she didn't seemed to have changed her mind about him after what had happened. She really was his, she loved him unconditionally.

She snuggled into him. "I am so happy to see you home. So there was no problems ? Ben is sleeping by the way".

"No problems, just as I told you love. They had no doubt that it was self-defence. Good he probably needed to sleep". He kissed her again. "I better stay here tonight and keep an eye on him. Is that okay baby ?"

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow okay ?" She kissed him again and he walked them to her car. Thanking them for taking Ben home and telling Kimberly that he loved her. 

After they left he opened the car door to Matt. "Come on in then".

 

"Impressive how you took out that jerk today". Matt said as they sat in the kitchen splitting a bottle of whiskey. Tom had really needed something to give him strength and relax.

He shook his head slowly. "Matt I don't get your fascination with murder and death, it isn't healthy you know. I had hoped you had gotten help".

"I don't need help, well not that kind of help. I never forget how you took care of Alex Smith back then. Choked the life out of him". Matt said, his eyes shining.

Tom downed his entire glass. These was memories he didn't wanted to revisitet. "Matt you have to understand, I didn't want to kill Alex back then. He.. he..". Tom sighed. "He tried to fucking rape me okay, I panicked, I just wanted him to stop and I went to far. I am grateful you gave me an alibi. But I don't want you to idolice me for that".

Matt just smiled. Tom was his hero, for saving him, for taking care of his own bullie like that. He didn't believe it was an accident, he had always thought Tom meant to kill that boy. Just like he was sure that there was nothing accidential about the way Tom kicked that man tonight. No Tom had know excatly what he did.

"I am letting you stay because you saved me back then Matt. But you keep out of trouble and you stay away from Ben and from Kimberly or I will end you. got it ?" Tom said. He hoped the other man still had enough respect for him to do as he was told. He wasn't sure what to do with him.

Matt smiled again. "Sure boss.. oh we are going to have so much fun".


	24. The seventh murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual violence and murder

He had been stalking her for a while. Getting more and more excited. He can't wait to get his hands on her, to use her for his own sordid pleasure. He feels his erection throbbing hard at the idea. He contemplated grabbing her, dragging her with him against her will to heighten his own pleasure, but it would be to dangerous.

So he ends up approaching her, she is after all nothing but a whore and of course she agree to come with him for the right amount of money. As soon as they were in the car he turned towards her smiling and then he hit her hard in the head, knocking her out.

"What happened ? Were am I ?" She blinked and opened her eyes and he smiled at her. "You are with me in my home and you and me are going to have so much fun.. or well I am, you not so much".

She realised she was tied up and started struggling against the restraints but he just shook his head. "Oh no sweetie, you need to stay like that. I want to have my way with you without to much fighting".

"Are you going to hurt me ?" She asked. She looked scared and he really liked her looking scared. 

He grabbed a gag and put it on her slowly. "Yeah, I am going to hurt you a lot and then kill you. But we don't want to wake up someone in the other room so that is why I have to gag you. I would have loved hearing you scream though".

Tears were streaming down her face and she tried to talk or scream through the gag. He couldn't really hear which one. He leaned down licking off her tears, savouring the salty taste. "Shhh. You are making me happy so you should be proud".

He stood up undressing slowly. He loved the way she was watching him. His erection painful and throbbing. "You like what you see ? Don't worry it will all be yours in a second".

She tried clamping her legs together, but he forced them apart. Then he positioned himself between her thighs and thrust into her harshly. She bucked of the bed from the pain of his unwelcome intrusion. "Oh you feel so good my baby dove. All tight and dry".

He can see the pain in her eyes as he starts pumping hard. The friction felt so good, almost painful on his dick. He could only imagine how much it hurt her. He liked to imagine it. He also liked to imagine what her screams would have sounded like if he hadn't needed to gag her.

Her breasts were bouncing with each hard thrust and he lowered his head sucking hard on her nipple. His breathing was erratic. He bit into the nipple feeling her trash, tasting the blood. He started ripping and chewing at her skin. It felt animalistic, powerful and he almost couldn't contain himself.

Finally the skin gave in, the nipple ripped from the breast. He looked at her. Her eyes were bulging with fear. And as he started chewing on the ripped of piece of skin she started throwing up. But due to the gag she couldn't and she began choking.

"No no fuck. Don't you dare die on me. I want to kill you". He almost started crying. He did not want to be deprived of the best part. He opened the gag and pulled it of, allowing her to spit out the puke. Then before she could start screaming he closed his hands around her neck and began squeezing hard.

Oh it felt so good, seeing her fear, the struggle in her eyes, and then the empty void as she died at his hands. He kept fucking her, watching her now dead face, puke still dripping down her cheek. Finally he felt the pull as he came, filling up her dead pussy.


	25. Kim vs. The scary attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with a dead hooker and Kimberly gets attacked in the park

Tom opened the front door, walking inside. He had spent the night at Kimberly's house and had just returned from driving her to work. He was thinking about taking a nap. He hadn't slept much during the night he thought with a smile.

It was still pretty early and he had expected both Ben and Matt to still be sleeping. But as he entered the kitchen he found Matt waiting there. He looked like a kid on christmas morning. "There you are Tom. I got something to show you".

"Something to show me ?" Tom got an uneasy feeling. What had Matt done. "What is it you want to show me ? What have you done Matt ?"

"Come, come and see. It is so beautiful". Matt was almost skipping down the hall and Tom followed him. The uneasy feeling was growing.

Matt threw open the door and motioned towards the bed, looking as proud as a kid bringing home a drawing or a cat leaving a dead mouse for its owner. On the bed was a tied up and very dead woman.

"For fucks sake Matt". Tom was rubbing a hand over his face, groaning in frustration. "I told you not to do anything stupid didn't I ? A dead hooker in your bed counts as fucking stupid Matt".

"I thought you would be proud of me, that you would like it". Matt was pouting. He was clearly disappointed by Tom's reaction.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Proud ? Are you insane ? Ben is sleeping right down the hall. Someone could have seen you bring her here. And as far as I can see you were stupid enough to leave a load of your DNA in her. So no definately not proud. What are you going to do about the body ?"

"I.. I thought you might help me get rid of it". Matt said shuffling his feet. Tom shook his head slowly. "Oh for Gods sake cover her up. We can't move her before tonight".

  Matt hurried to pull a blanket over the body. He smiled at Tom. "I knew you would help me. I have your back and you have mine right ?"

"Matt I am doing this because I owe you, and because it would draw to much attention, cause to many questions". Tom said. "But this is it. You need to leave and never come back. And for Gods sake get some help".

For a second Matt looked angry. But then he nodded resignedly. "Okay. I'll leave as soon as we have gotten rid of the body".

 

Tom called Kimberly and told her that he had been called on set to shoot some extra scenes. He couldn't have her come around the house with the body there. Luckily Ben would be on set until late. He didn't want him to know about this.

When it was dark Tom rolled up the body in the sheets and then in plastic. Matt looked at him when they had put the body in the back of SUV. "Do you know a place to dump it ?"

"Yeah I know a place. Very secluded". He said getting behind the wheel and Matt got into the passenger seat. 

They drove to the spot and Tom removed the plastic before rolling the body down in a deep ditch. He turned to look at Matt. "Now leave and don't ever come back. I don't owe you anything anymore".

Matt nodded and dissapeared. Tom got back in the car. What he hadn't told Matt was that the body would most likely be found the next morning and it was full of Matt's DNA. They would be on to him in no time, hopefully linking him to the other murders too.

 

The next morning Kimberly was on her way back from her run. It was still very early and the park was deserted. She hated going through the concrete pedestrian tunnel just outside the park. It was dark, only lighted by strips in different colours in the ceeling giving the place an eerie gloom. To add to the glory of the place it smelled of stale piss.

Suddenly she saw a dark figure come towards her in the tunnel. Normally she would just have gotten a bit uncomfortable, move on and think nothing further about it. But there was something about the way he walked towards her and she was suddenly certain something was wrong.

As she stopped he picked up speed, aiming directly for her, and suddenly she realised something. She recognized the jacket, the hight and build also seemed to fit. This should have made her feel safer but instead it made her feel more scared.

She turned around thinking she would just take the long Way back. But she heard his footsteps getting closer and speeding up, she quickly glanced behind and saw him getting closer. She startet to jog thinking it might just be her imagination playing tricks on her. All the murders and her involvement in the case getting to her.

When he startet jogging aswell she knew she was i trouble. She ran full out, knowing she only had a slim chance outrunning him. Hoping that her knowledge of the park might get her to safety. She glanced behind again, not seeing him. She thought she might have lost him but then something collided with her knocking the wind out of her.

He was on top of her in an instant. He was wearing a mask, a white one, so she couldn't see his face and a hoodie pulled up. She had nothing to go on beside his jacket. Ben's jacket, she had no doubt about that.

  He was whispering hoarsly. "Now I got you bitch. I'm going to enjoy this immensley. Now I'll have him all to myself "

He ran a hand down between her legs groping her harsly and she screamed out, the idea of what he wanted to do to her made her blood run cold. She needed to fight him with everything she had. She managed to hit him hard in the chest. Making him groan. His hands closed around her neck and started to squeeze. She couldn't breathe at all and she started to panic.


	26. Kim vs. The wellknown jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who attacked Kimberly ? And Tom kind of looses his temper

Kimberly was sure her last moment had come. She was close to loosing consciousness. He had her in a grib she couldn't fight. But then he moved just a bit to get a tighter grib and it was her chance, her only chance. She rammed her knee up into his balls as hard as possible.

He screamed and let go and Kimberly managed to get to her feet. She ran as fast as she could to get away. She knew she probably should have tried arresting him or something. But she just had to get away before he was able to attack her again.

She thought she heard him behind her. She didn't dare look but just ran as fast as she could. When she reached the tunnel a young couple emerged and she knew she was safe. She ran towards the couple. "Please help me. I've been attacked".

The woman made her sit down and gave her something to drink, the man wanted to call the police. But she explained she was the police and she would call her own people. She called Chris, who would get everyone on the move and then she called Tom, asking him to come right away.

Tom arrived first, as the park was only a couple of minutes from his home and he pulled her into his arms. "Oh God. Are you okay baby ?" He was examining her neck, it was bruised and swollen. His eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah I am. But it could have gone really bad. He jumped me and tried to.. well I think he wanted to rape me. But when I fought back he started choking me. I was lucky to get away". She looked up at him, not wanting to say it.

He must have felt that something bad was coming and he thanked the couple for helping her. Telling them they were free to go. And they left. He turned to Kimberly. "What is it darling ? There is something you are scared to say"

"My attacker.. he.. well he was wearing Ben's jacket. You know the movie one. The hight and build fit him as well". She said feeling queasy and faint.

Tom shook his head. "Ben didn't do this. He might be troubled. But he wouldn't touch you baby. He wouldn't hurt me like that. Are you sure ?"

"Yes I am sure. It was Ben's jacket. His name is printed on the chest". She hated being the one telling him this. And well even though she didn't fully trust Ben, he was still Tom's brother and she wouldn't have thought he would do this.

Tom grabbed her shoulders looking into her eyes. "Baby. Ben didn't do this. He must have lost his jacket. Please don't give them his name. He wouldn't handle it well being taking in for questioning".

"Tom I am a forensic investigator. I can't hide evidence. I have to..". He cut her of by grabbing her face hard. 

He looked angry. Very angry. "You are keeping your fucking mouth shut about that jacket. Ben didn't do it".

It actually hurt a bit and his anger scared her. She didn't have time to answer before a voice sounded behind them. It was Chris. "Let her fucking go Hiddleston. What is happening here".

"Nothing Chris. Nothing we were just talking". Kimberly jumped in saying. Tom was breathing hard and she was afraid what he would do if Chris confronted him.

She felt Tom's eyes on her the whole time as she told Chris what had happened. She left out her suspicion. And she didn't tell she recognised the jacket as a movie jacket. Chris sent the officers to look for him in the park. "You better take her to the emergency room Hiddleston, just for a check up".

Tom nodded and she stomped to his car. When he tried putting a hand on her arm she ripped her arm away. They drove in silence until she realised were he was going. "Why are you driving to your house ? I thought you were taking me to the emergency room ?"

"I am. We are just finding out about the jacket first. Ben is still sleeping. So lets go ask him if he tried to rape you". He said getting out the car. When she ignored the open door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out. This time he was very careful not to hurt her though.

She was angry with him. Very much angry with him even. But of course she also would love to find out if Ben was in his bed and were his jacket was. So she went with him without fighting him.

Tom knocked on Ben's door and opened. Kimberly getting a full wiev of Ben's ass before he could cover himself. He sounded sleepy but rather grumpy. "Hey, what about waiting for me to say come on in ?"

"Where were you half an hour ago Ben ?" Tom asked, starring at his brother. "And were is you movie jacket".

"I was here sleeping. Why ? And my jacket went missing two days ago. I am sure it is going to show up again". He answered.

Tom looked at Kimberly. "See what I said. It wasn't Ben". 

Ben was sitting up in bed now jawning. "What wasn't me ?"

  "Apparently someone else has you jacket Ben. Someone who attacked Kim in the park". Tom said, pulling Kimberly's hoodie open to reveal her bruised neck.

Ben gasped. "Oh shit. Are you okay ? Hey wait. Did you think I did that ? That I attacked you like that ?"

"I am sorry Ben. He was wearing your jacket and a white mask. I couldn't see him". Kimberly looked down. She felt embarrassed to have suspected Ben of doing something like that.

Ben sighed and shook his head. "It is okay Kim. It was a logical conclusion. But as you see I am right here. And I would never hurt Tom by hurting you".

"I am going to take Kim to the emergency room to get checked out. Don't let anyone in Ben. Okay ?" Tom said sounding worried and Ben nodded.

Tom gently took her arm but she ripped it free and stomped out the door. He caught up to her right before she reached the front door. "Stop Kim. Please stop".

She snapped around glaring at him. "Don't ever threaten me again Tom and never ever manhandle me like that. Is that understood ?"

"Sorry baby. I .. I was so scared. I could have lost you. And I just couldn't handle if they would blame Ben, I knew he hadn't done it. I am sorry I lost it". He was looking down at the floor, shuffling his feet, looking lost.

She stepped over to him, gribbing his chin lightly and lifting his face to look at him. "Oh damn you Hiddles. I should kick you to the curb. But I can't. Just never do that again, okay ?"

"I promise baby. I love you so much". He pulled her into her arms kissing her softly.

When they broke the kiss, she smiled up at him. "I love you too".

He took Kimberly to the emergency room getting her checked over. Luckily there was no real damage. Only some bruising and she would be sore for a couple of days. Tom counted himself lucky it hadn't ended much worse.

He had no doubt Matt was behind it. So apparently he hadn't left and he would have to be on his toes. Both Kimberly and Ben was in danger as long as he was lurking around. He needed to stop him, for good.


	27. Kim vs. The new boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

Kimberly was on her way out to have dinner with her sister and Hayley's new boyfriend Alex. Apparently she had met him that evening at the karaoke bar and they had been on several dates since. According to Hayley they were already head over heels and Kimberly giggled, her sister always dreamed of love at first sight and happily ever after.

She had been busy the last week, a new body having been found. This one even worse mauled than the others. But this time there were DNA on the victim and they hoped it would give them a break through. Kimberly was a bit suspicious though. She wasn't completely sure that they only had one murderer on their hands.

Tom had been working a lot too and they hadn't seen each other as much as she would have liked to. And when they were together he seemed very protective. But okay he had gotten quite a shock when she was attacked. She liked that he wanted to protect her.

She arrived at the restaurant and spotted her sister right away. She was sitting with a tall dark haired man. He has a striking face with a sharp jaw and cheekbones. Kim had a odd feeling that she had seen him before.

"Hi sis and you must be Alex. Such a pleasure to meet you". Kimberly said hugging her sister and extending her hand to her date. 

He grabbed her hand kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine Kimberly. Your sister has told me so much about you".

He seemed nice enough she thought. Very charming and just her sisters type. They sat down and ordered food. The evening was pleasent enough, but it was a bit to much watching the two love birds at times and it made her miss Tom. Luckily he would come over tonight when he was done shooting.

"Can't I borrow your car to go to that radio interview ?" Hayley asked Kimberly as they got out from the restaurent. She had a radio interview about her new book.

Kimberly looked at the keys in her hand. "But it would be a long detour driving me home first. And I need the car to get home. Tom don't get of for another hour".

"I could give you a lift home". Alex stepped in saying. "It really isn't much of a detour for me. And I would feel better that Hayley didn't have to go get a taxi when the show is over".

"Come on please sis". Hayley said, already snatching the keys from her hand.

Kimberly shrugged. She guessed their was no harm in that. "Okay okay but don't dent it".

She got into Alex car and he started it, driving towards her home. They were talking about his job, apparently he was a photographer. She felt save enough with him, he was after all dating her sister.

When they drove up in front of the house, he stopped the car, smiling at her. "Here we go Kim. So what do you say. Do you want to get a cup of coffe, listening to your sisters interview together ?"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't really want him in her house, but she didn't want to seem impolite. She didn't have a chance to answer because her door was thrown open and she was pulled out the car. Tom having a tight hold of her arm. He was glaring at Alex hissing. "Keep your filthy hands of her or I will kill you".

Alex didn't answer, he just smiled at winked at her. Tom slammed the car door, dragging her into the house. She stumbled after him. "Tom, what the fuck was that about. Let go of me".

In the car Matt smashed his fist into the steering-wheel. Damn Tom for being home early. He had been right about to get to that bitch. It would have been such an utter pleasure to have her, use her, hurt her before getting rid of her. But he had a back up plan and he turned up the ingine driving back towards town.

Tom dragged Kimberly inside. He was in panic and anger was searing through him as burning lava. He knew what would have happened if he hadn't been done early. What he would have come home to find and he couldn't handle the thought.

He grabbed the collar of Kimberly's shirt, pushing her against the wall. "What the fuck were you doing with him ?"

"Tom stop". She felt the tears coming. He scared her right now and she didn't understand why he was this angry.

Did he think she was about to cheat on him ? "It was just Alex, Hayley's boyfriend. He. Just gave me a lift home so she could have the car".

He let go of her shirt. She was staring at the floor. What was wrong with him. She could hear Tom breathing hard. Then his voice, it was low and softer than she had expected. "Kim you have to listen.. baby look at me".

She shook her head. She didn't want to. His hand shot out grabbing her chin, forcing her face up to look at him. "That man.. his name is Matt. He is the one who attacked you in the park. Hadn't I been here, he would have raped and killed you. Do you understand what I am saying ?"

He tightened his grip slightly. She needed to understand. He couldn't loose her. She was the only thing holding him together. "You can't go anywere near him. Do you get it ? He is very very dangerous baby. And you need to get Hayley away from him too".

"Yeah". She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Tom please let go, you are hurting me". He let go like he had burned himself and she collapsed on the floor sobbing. He scooped her into his arms carrying her to the couch. Holding her into him.

After a couple of minutes she got a hold of herself and she hit him hard in the chest with her fist. "Fuck you Hiddles. You promised not to hurt me again. You promised".

"I am so sorry baby. I panicked. The thought of what he wanted to do to you. I am so sorry, please forgive me". He was pulling her into him, snuggling his face into her neck.

She pushed herself off him and got up. She didn't know what to do. She shouldn't accept him acting like this. But she also understood he had been scared. And well she loved him. "Tom you have a serious problem, you know that right ?"

"I know. Believe me I know baby. But without you I would be much worse. Please forgive me Kim. I can't loose you". He was literally on his knees crawling to her. Grabbing her legs. His head resting on her stomach and she could feel his tears.

She felt how her anger seeped away and she pulled him up to her. "I shouldn't forgive you this easy. But I can't be without you. But please consider getting some help Tom". He nodded end mumbled against her neck. "I promise baby".

Something suddenly dawned on Kimberly. "Shit .. Hayley.. would he go after Hayley ?"


	28. Kim vs. The lost sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt makes a move on Hayley

Kimberly had tried calling Hayley, but her phone was turned of for the interview. Tom grabbed his phone. "I am calling Ben, he is much closer to the radio station. I try to get him there before Matt".

They ran to Tom's car while he was making the call to Ben. Ben promised to leave right away and watch out for Matt. Kimberly called Chris. Getting the police in motion too. They just hoped that someone would get there before Matt.

 

Hayley came out from the radio station and was surprised  to see Alex waiting for her. They weren't supposed to see each other before lunch the next day. "Hi Alex. What are you doing here ?"

"I couldn't wait anymore honey pie. I think we have waited long enough". He pulled her into a heated kiss. She knew what he was talking about. They hadn't slept together yet. But she was ready too.

She was clinging to him. She couldn't believe she had found this amazing man. He was so sweet and charming. And she found him so very sexy too. "Uhh Alex, we better go to your place then".

"Sure baby. Come on we'll take my car. I'll drive you back to get Kimberley's car tomorrow". He said pulling her along to his car.

They drove to his apartmen, and Hayley felt herself blush as he lead her inside. Oh she couldn't wait. She was sure he would be so caring and soft with her.

When Ben arrived at the radio station he was first releaved to see Kimberly's car still there. But when he asked in the reception he was told that Hayley had left about 10 minutes before he arrived and he cursed to himself.

He started looking around. Driving up and down the streets looking for Matt's car. Hoping to spot something. To find her in time.

 

"Well this is my place, I know it's a little weird, but you know got to fit me". Matt said locking the door behind them. Hayley looked around. It was a small dark apartment. She walked into the living-room and gasped clamping a hand over her mouth. The room was plastered in pictures, mostly of Tom, but also Ben and Kimberly. 

"Do you like my decorations love ? Yeah I know a bit obsessive right ? But I just can't help it, he is my big idol. I want to be just like him. But I am still only a new-be at this, I need him to teach me". Matt said with a happy smile.

Hayley tried running for the door, she knew he was absolutely crazy. He had only been dating her to get to Tom. He was a total psycho and he had managed to charm her right into his net. She had been so naive with her dreams of love.

Matt grabbed her, throwing her harsly to the floor and she gasped as pain shot through her side. "Please Matt, I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me".

"Yeah trouble with that is.. I want to hurt you. I want to force myself on you and when I am done enjoying your pain, I am going to kill you". He said grinning like a madman.

She desperately tried to crawl away, but he grabbed the back of her pants, pulling her to him. When she tried figthing him of he hit her so hard she almost lost consciousness and he carried her to the bed. He tied her arms above her head.

Before she had her bearings back he had also gagged her, by stuffing a sock into her mouth and bind a tie over her mouth. She could barely breathe and she was thrashing, trying to get her hands free. Her eyes bulging with fear when he grabbed a big knife. She was almost relieved when he only used it to cut of her clothes.

"I'd rather have your sister, but hey sometimes you have to be happy with what you can get". He said as he started groping her. Squeezing her breasts hard and then probing her harsly, making tears run down her cheeks.

He positioned himself looking into her eyes as he thrust into her, enjoying the way her eyes dilated with pain and fear. "Oh you feel good baby, this is going to be a real pleasure". 

She cried silently as he pounded into her. She had thought she had finally found her prince charming and he turned out to be a deranged rapist and serial killer. He had to be the murder Kimberly was on the hunt for.

It hurt so much she just wanted it to be over. She knew he would kill her no matter what. And she just wanted it over with. Hoping he would get done soon. But he just kept going for what felt like forever.

Suddenly there was sirenes coming closer, and sounds outside the door and he cursed and closed his hands around her neck, squeezing hard. She fought to stay conscious. Someone was coming to help her. But soon she felt her life slip away. The last thing she heard was someone kicking in the door.


	29. Kim vs. The real killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben puts a stopper to Matt

Ben had spotted the car and found Matt's name on the mailboxes. He had been stupid enough to rent in his own name. He had quickly called Tom with the address before taking the stairs, two steps at a time.

He didn't spare any time, but kicked in the door. Matt was on top of her. He had clearly been raping her. Now he had his hands around her neck choking her. Ben felt sick to his stomach, he also felt something else stir but he pushed that away.

"Let her go you fucking psycho". Ben screamed at him, running towards the bed. Matt looked at him smiling. "Well hi Ben. Happy to see you. Give me a minute here and I am ready to kill you too. So nice of you to serve yourself up like this".

Ben grabbed the nearest thing, a heavy lamp, and smashed it down on Matt's head. Matt tumbled of the bed clutching his head. And Ben hit him again and again, smashing in his face.

He suddenly remembered Hayley. Jumping up. She wasn't breathing and her pulse were almost non-existent. He hurriedly cut her loose and cut of the tie, pulling the sock from her mouth. "Oh shit. Breath Hayley, please breathe".

But she wasn't breathing and her lips were turning blue. He started doing CPR, hoping to keep her alive long enough for the professionals to arrive. She just couldn't die. He didn't know why, but he felt that he had to safe her.

  Tom and Kimberly came running in just as the police and an ambulance pulled up down on the street. "Shit". Tom hurried over to the bed. "Is she going to be okay Ben".

"I don't know. I can't get her to breathe Tom". He sounded panicked. Just then she started breathing and the paramedics arrived and took over. They also checked Matt but there was nothing to do. He was dead.

Kimberly went with Heyley in the ambulance. Tom stayed with Ben. He needed to talk to the police, tell what had happened.

 

It had been a long night when Ben and Tom arrived at the hospital, having talked to the police most of the night. Ben wasn't charged, it was ruled as self defence even though Chris commented that the last couple of blows really wasn't.

They were sure they finally had the real serial killer and Tom knew they would be even more convinced when they could connect Matt to the last victim, the one he had helped him hide.

  "How is she ?" Ben asked with concern. They had just entered Hayley's hospital room. She was laying in bed hooked up to all kinds of machines. Kimberly sitting by her side.

Kimberly got up for her chair and threw her arms around Ben, hugging him so tight he felt like some of his broken pieces was mended back together. "Thank you Ben. Because of you she is going to survive. I know I shouldn't say this, but thanks for killing that monster".

"Oh". Was all he could say. Feeling the tears burn behind his eyes. He knew he didn't deserve this, he was as far from a hero as you could come. "It was nothing really".

"No it was something Ben, it really was". She hugged him again and then she hugged Tom, whispering softly. "Sorry I got angry with you, now I understand why you wanted to keep me away from him".

"I am still sorry baby. I don't want to hurt you ever. I know I am troubled, I have a lot of baggage, but you keep me grounded". He said passionately and kissed her.

Kimberly yawned and Ben looked at Tom. "Take her home and get a couple of hours sleep. I'll stay here with Hayley. And I promise to call right away if she wake up".

Kimberly was just about to object, but Tom cut her off. "Thank you Ben. And no darling you don't get a say in this. You had a horrid night, you need some sleep". She knew it would help arguing, so she kissed Hayley on the forehead and Ben on the cheek. The she let Tom lead her to the car.

Back at his place they snuggled up and she was asleep before he could even say goodnight. He kissed her shoulder softly, pulling her into him as he whispered. "I so don't deserve you, but I just can't let you go".

Kimberly had a really bad dream, about Tom being handcuffed and pulled away. He was crying and calling for her. "Please don't let them take me, they'll kill me".

She woke up covered in sweet and with tears running down her cheeks, snuggling into Tom tightened his  hold on her, mumbling against her neck. "What is it love ? A bad dream ?"

Kimberly turned in his arms, snuggling closer and nodding against his chest. "Yeah, they were taking you away from me, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save you".

"I promise you, know one is taking me away from you, never. I would kill them if they tried". He hugged her to him and kissed her hair, then her forehead, her nose and last but not least her mouth.

She just neede the contact, the intimacy and she deepened the kiss, her hands gripping him. He swiftly roll her over on her back, leaving him on top and placed between her legs. He was kissing down her neck. Slowly grinding his pelvis against her, making her eyes roll back in her head. She just wanted to rip their clothes of.

Her hands grabbed the hem of his boxer, which was all he wore, pulling them of him. He chuckled. "So impatient my darling".

"Yup I don't want to wait, I need you". She breathed against his neck betwen kisses. He smiled and pulled of her tank top and then her panties. His eyes running over her naked body. "You are the most beautiful and sexy women in the world".

He was kissing and caressing her breasts, playing with her nipples. But very soon she reached down to grab his erection. "I can't wait babe, I need to feel you".

As he slowly slid into her, his hands grabbed hers entwining their fingers. She hooked her legs over his hips, folding them around his body to hold him close. He slowly rolled his body over hers. Whispering horsly. "I love you so much. You are mine".

"And you are mine. I love you too". She whispered back. And she knew it was the truth. No matter what they were like two parts of one soul and they belonged together forever.

It felt like forever, and it felt so intimate and so wonderful, as he just kept a slow teasing pace, rolling his hips on her. She felt her abdomen contract more and more until she just couldn't take it and begged him. "Please Tom, harder.. God I can't take it".

And he complied, upping his pace and force making her see stars, and it only took a couple of thrusts before she screamed out her release, pulling him with her as he chanted. "Mine, mine, mine". With each thrust.


	30. Kim vs. The returning necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later

Hayley woke up, immediately scanning the room for him. And as always there he was. Curled up in a chair in the corner. Ben almost hadn't left her side since she was rushed there. She was feeling much better, almost ready to go home.

She knew her sister had warned her that Ben had a lot of baggage, that he was very damaged. And they had actually talked about some of it in the long nights. And she had held him while he cried more than once.

He mumbled in his sleep. Making her giggle. He was so adorable she thought. She was also ready to take back what she had said the first day. He was actually more handsome and sexy than the rumours gave him credit for, she could see that now.

She was a bit unsure though, afraid to fall in love. She had let Alex or well Matt sweep her of her feet and look were that had gotten her. But she knew Ben would never hurt her. He had saved her. To her he was a true hero, even though he kept insisting he wasn't.

He suddenly jerked awake, almost falling of the chair. He was looking around wide eyed, like he just needed to make sure were he was. She called out softly. "It's okay Ben. You are here, in the hospital, you are safe".

"Hayley ?!" He hurried to her side, and she pulled him into her. He almost climbed into her lab, needing to be as close to her as possible. She gently stroked his back, telling him he was okay and safe.

Ben was torn. He had never felt like this before about a woman. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. She pulled on some strings inside him he hadn't known excisted. But he was scared, scared he couldn't hold the demons at bay, scared he could end up hurting her, scared she would see the real him and hate him.

"Thank you darling". He looked up at her. People told him it was so nice of him to help her heal, but really it was her that was helping him heal. He had started to wonder if he could actually be healed, be a whole person for the first time in his life. And did he deserve that ?

  Their eyes locked and Ben swallowed nervously. He knew what was about to happen, he wanted it to happen. But he was also scared how he would react, how his body and mind would react.

Slowly she leaned into him, her lips ghosting softly over his. And it was like a pleasant jolt ran trough him, making him gasp slightly. His hand cupped her neck, pulling her face to him, kissing her deeply.

Her hands was combing softly through his hair, and the sensation made him hum with pleasure. He was happy to feel only good, to only have good thoughts. He still only wanted to do good to her.

When she finally broke the kiss they just sat there, resting their foreheads against each others. She smiled softly. "Sooo.. ".

"Yeah.. sooo". He answered with a little grin. "Hayley I know I am no near worthy of you. But I really really like you and I would like for us to see if.. you know this could work".

"I would like that too Ben. And well I kind of really like that too. You seem to have grown on me". She said before kissing him softly again.

The door opened and they heard a slight gasp. Turning to see Tom and Kimberly at the door. Both looking a bit concerned and Ben totally understod them.

 

3 days later:  
Chris felt elated. He had finally gotten the proff he needed. To bad he couldn't officially use it because he had removed that necklace from the crime scene. But he hoped that the evidence together with what he had found out would give him the upper hand. That he would be able to make him confess.

Contrary to everyone else he hadn't been convinced that Matt had been behind all the murders, there was just to many differences. The murder they knew Matt had committed was much more irrational and violent than the others. And now he was sure he had prove he was right. There had been a second murderer.

Ben was sitting on a bench in front of the hospital. He was waiting for Hayley, she was just having her last talk with the doctor and then he was going to take her home. She was finally healthy enough to go home and he was happy. The last couple of days had been the best in his life, Hayley had lighted up the darkness.

He was starting to believe that he could actually be happy. That he could function normally. For once he actually had hope.  
"Just the man I was looking for". He heard a well known voice and looked up to see Chris approach him slowly, a smile on his face.

Ben stood up, suddenly feeling nervous. What did Chris want with him ? Honestly he didn't like the agent, he was like a pitbull with a bone. "Hi Chris, what do you want with me ?"

Chris held up the infamous necklace, letting it dangle from his hand. "See I thought this was Tom's, but it turned out to be yours. I know Matt only commited the last murder, the rest was you, and I am going to take you down, you'll end on deathrow for this".


	31. Kim vs. The trigger-happy collegue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris confronts Ben

Ben swallowed, so that was were his necklace had gone to. How much did Chris know ? Why hadn't he just been happy that they caught Matt ? He shooke his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about".

"Sure you do Ben. I found this next to your last two victims, it has your DNA all over it. I have a witness who saw your car in the area were the female victim was finding her customers. It is only a matter of time before we find the final piece of evidence to take you down. And until that I will do everything to ruin your life and career. What do you think that little girlfriend of yours will say ?" Chris said looking proud of himself.

"Please don't tell her, please". He couldn't handle Hayley knowing his secret. She couldn't find out what kind of monster lived inside him. She would hate him, he couldn't handle her hating him.

Chris took a step closer. "Oh but she deserves to know, after all who knows when you are going to snap and choke her in bed. I mean that is kind of your thing right ?"

"I would never hurt her. Chris please, I've changed. She has changed me. I am in controll now, I am a different man". He was pleading. He had just found love, found peace for the first time in his life, and he couldn't bear to loose it. "You already got a killer. No one will ever know if you let me go".

  "Like I would ever let you go. Someone like you will never stop killing once you've started. Your mind is sick. I mean I get it, the abuse, the violence. From such a young age, punching out the humanity from you". Chris said. "And well then the sexual abuse, turning you into a monster".

Ben felt he was choking on the sobs now. He knew that what he had done to those women was unforgiveable. He knew he was a monster. Hadn't he had Tom's protection the last year he would probably have done much worse. His brother had really kept him together through the darkest times. But Hayley, she had turned on the light in his darkness, she had shown him that he was capable of being normal, maybe even good.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to kill those women.. I .. I didn't want to". He was shaking with fear, he knew very well what his life would be like in jail and he couldn't face it.

Chris shook his head, but internally he smiled. He had him. He had his confession on tape, he was done. "Oh spare me the sob story, you liked killing them, you just don't like getting caught".

"Ben ?!" He heared Hayley call his name and whipped around. No she couldn't see this. She didn't deserve this. He wanted to spare her the pain, to protect her.

He started to walk towards her, he just wanted a chance to hug her one last time. He had to apologise, to make her see how she had changed him. She had made his last days happy, taken away the pain and blackness that was his life. 

"Stop Ben or I will shoot". Chris yelled, but he ignored him, he needed to get to Hayley, that was all that mattered to him. He heard two gun shoots and felt the punch in his back. The pain. And he stumbled, falling into Hayley's arms.

  She tried to keep him up, but she couldn't. Instead she cradled his head in her lap. "Oh God Ben, please hold on love. Please stay with me".

"I am sorry Hayley. Sorry for what I have done. But you, you saved me. You are the most amazing person in the world. Thank you baby. I love you". He closed his eyes, fighting to breathe.

"I love you too Ben". She said softly kissing his lips. Chris stepped closer glaring at them, and Hayley spit at him. "You shot him in the back you coward. He was unarmed, he just wanted to get to me for God's sake".

"He is a fuckind serial killer and rapist Hayley. He is a monster. He deserved nothing less". He said coldly. He knew that with his evidence no one would question if had reason to shoot.

Hayley shook her head. "He is sick Chris, brooken. He might have done bad things. But he saved me and he has cared for me. I have seen his soul and to me he will always be my hero".

Chris rolled his eyes but Hayley didn't care. She leaned down to Ben and whispered softly. "Fight for me baby. I forgive you".

  Doctors and nurses came rushing out from the hospital, getting Ben onto a gurney and rolling him inside. Hayley got up and followed. Pulling out her phone to call Kimberly.

It didn't take long before Tom burst into the waiting room with Kimberly on his heels. He was white as a sheet and ran over to Hayley. "How is he, have they said anything ?"

"No Tom, not yet". She said. Her face was red and puffy from crying. She felt she was getting torn to pieces. She couldn't deny her own feelings however wrong they might seem to other people, the Ben who had done those horrible things wasn't the Ben she had come to know and love.

Tom was glaring at Chris. But he contained his anger enough not to say anything. Right now he had to focus on his brother. Kimberly was squeezing his hand gently. He was happy she was there to hold him together.

Finally a doctor entered the room, he looked at them. "I am doctor Akai, we have been working to stop the bleeding ..".


	32. Kim vs. The finale truth

  Finally a doctor entered the room, he looked at them. "I am doctor Akai, we have been working to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing we could do, the bullet had graced his heart. I am sorry but he is dead".

"No, please no". Tom feel to his knees and Kimberly kneeled down beside him, she just held him, stroking his hair and whispering. "I am so sorry love". 

She glared at Chris, she wanted him away. She was honestly afraid how Tom might react when he was over the first shock. "Leave Chris, just leave. There is no reason for you to stay anyway".

Hayley was glaring at Chris to, tears running down her face and she spit after him as he went towards the door. "I hope you are happy now".

"I should have helped him more. I should have done more. I knew he was struggling". Tom is sobbing and Kimberly felt so bad for him. She just kept telling him that he did his best, hoping this wont break Tom to badly.

 

The funeral was held in silence. They didn't want reporters there. The world was in shock when Ben's secret life was revealed and everyone wanted a picture and an interview with Tom after it had been revealed that they were brothers. But Tom refused to talk to anyone and Kimberly tried to shield him.

They had some long talks about everything that had happened and the future. Tom had admitted that he had an idea that Ben might be the killer, but that he couldn't get himself to turn him in and even though she knew it was wrong, she understood him.

Hayley went back to New York. She would never forget Ben and she was thinking about writing a book. One that would let people know the gentle side of him she had gotten to know. She wanted people to see him as more than a monster. To tell his story.

And Kimberly had quit her job. She couldn't work with Chris any longer, she knew that. And Tom wanted to get away, he needed to get away and they had decided to move to London together. He wanted to go back home, to be near his friends and his adopted family. Kimberly just wanted to be with him.

They were just packing up, ready to ship of the things Kimberly wanted to bring to London. Tom felt like he had an empty hole inside. He missed Ben. But at least his brother no longer had to deal with the pain, he finally had peace and he had died feeling loved. For that he was truly grateful.

Tom suddenly got a message and he looked in surprise, it was from Chris.   
> Hi Tom. Could we please meet up ? I got something to say and something I would like to give you <

He only thought for a moment, then he answered back.   
> Okay, meet me by the old bridge in Griffith park in half an hour <

  He told Kimberly that he was just going by his old house to check that he hadn't left anything. Then he got in the car and drove to the old bridge. He wondered what Chris wanted with him and especially what he wanted to give him.

When he arrived Chris was waiting and he stepped out of the car and walked over. "You got two minutes Chris. What is it that you want ?"

"I wanted to apologise Tom. I was so set on you being guilty, that I totally overlooked all the signs pointing to Ben. I might have been a tad jealous about you and Kim". Chris said shuffling his feet. "Oh and I thought you might want Ben's necklace".

Chris held out the necklase and Tom pulled it from his hand, putting it in his pocket. "Problem is Chris, what you should be apologiesing about is shooting my unarmed brother in the back when all he tried to do, was to go hug the woman he loved".

"Tom, I know he was your brother and of course you loved him. But he was dangerous, very much so and it was only a matter of time before he would have killed Hayley too. I just couldn't risk him getting away. After all, he killed at least six people in cold blood". Chris said.

  Tom shook his head slowly. "No, he would never have harmed Hayley, he loved her. He didn't hurt people he loved. And you are wrong about him actually".

"Wrong how ? He was sick, he admittet it Tom, I know it is hard to believe about people you love. But it is the truth". Chris watched with confusion as a smile spread on Tom's face and he placed a hand reasuring on his shoulder.

Tom let out a breath. "Yeah he was sick. He remembered to much of what happened to him as a child and he couldn't deal with it. To many feelings, to much pain. No I am referring to the number of people he killed".

"Uh what ?" Chris involuntarily tried to take a step back but hit the railing. Tom nodeed. "Yeah. Ben only killed those three women, oh and that idiot from the fair, he killed him too". Chris was starring at him and Tom chuckled lowly. "It shouldn't really be that hard to figure out Chris".

"You ?! I was right". Chris fumbled for his gun, but before he could get it Tom's hands closed around his neck. Tom smiled at him sweetly. "Well bye bye Chris, you shouldn't have killed my brother".

He twisted and heard the satisfactory crunch that told him the neck had snapped. Chris body went limp and Tom pushed him over the railing, watching the body fall into the river below. Then he got in the car and drove home to Kimberly. Happy to leave no loose ends behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story to the end.. and who knows, there might be a sequal


End file.
